Renaissance !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: C'est la fin du lycée, et Troy et Gabriella partent en vacances. Seuls, tous les deux, l'été promet d'être magique ! Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu ! Mais vous, vous vous seriez méfiés d'une fraise tagada, apparue en rêve ? Eux non plus.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou tout le monde. J'arrive avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première du genre dans High school musical. Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour son avis !

_**PS**_ : Ceci est un prologue ne vous étonnez donc pas du peu de dialogue et des ellipses temporelles.

**PS'** : Tous les lieux tels que l'hôpital, les restaurants, les villes, font vraiment partie du sol Américain, notamment à Albuquerque !

**CHAPITRE** **01** : Là ou tout commence !

J'attendais que Gabriella sorte de chez elle. Aujourd'hui, nous recevions nos diplômes. J'avais revêtu cette espèce de robe typiquement Américaine. Noire, avec le chapeau intégré. La cérémonie commençait dans moins d'une heure. Finalement, elle sortit. Sans sa tenue de cérémonie. Elle était si belle. Elle avait une chemise blanche sans manches, et une petite jupe noire.

« - Gaby, t'as pas oublié qu'on allait chercher nos diplômes ? Et que par conséquent on devait être en tenue de cérémonie ?

« - Je l'ai prise mais je la mettrais que quand nous serons arrivés. J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air idiote. D'ailleurs, tu devrais l'enlever, tu es mieux sans !

« - Mais qui te dit que j'ai mis quelque chose sous cette tunique, dis-je taquin.

Elle rit et ouvrit ma robe noire, un grand coup. Heureusement que j'étais bien habillé dessous. Une fête était prévue, je m'étais donc habillé en conséquence. J'enlevais donc la robe, gardant exprès le chapeau. Arrivée à East High, nous nous habillons et attendîmes que tout le monde arrive. La cérémonie débuta et elle fut super longue. Heureusement que nous ne faisons pas chacun un discours. Seule Gabriella en fut un en tant que major de la promotion, je crois. Je vis Sharpay bouillir de son côté ce qui me fit sourire. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait elle qui le ferait. Faut dire qu'à deux voix près, c'était elle qui le faisait.

« - … Je suis sur que nous verrons de grandes choses arriver de cette promotion. On a réussit, conclut ma copine.

D'ailleurs, je suis un mauvais petit ami, je n'ai pas écouté un tiers de son discours, mais je le connais par cœur. Ça fait deux mois qu'elle le prépare. C'est pour dire, j'ai du l'entendre une bonne centaine de fois ! Cependant j'applaudis aussi énergiquement que si j'avais entendu ses belles phrases. Je lui fais même un clin d'œil. Sa mère et mes parents viennent nous féliciter, et mon père fait même l'effort d'être agréable avec Gabriella durant le court instant ou nous sommes tous ensemble. Je la prends dans mes bras et, une fois que nous sommes seuls, je l'embrasse avant de lui proposer d'aller rejoindre nos amis à la fête.

Lorsque nous arrivons, ça vient de commencer. Chacun est dans son coin, comme si nous étions à la cafétéria. Le gymnase avait été décoré aux couleurs des Wildcats et plusieurs petites tables étaient éparpillées, laissant le centre du gymnase vide afin de danser. Notre dernière soirée au collège fut une réussite. J'avoue que ça me faisait bizarre de quitter mon lycée. J'y avais tellement de souvenirs. Mes premiers exploits régionaux, mes premiers amours, surtout, beaucoup de fous rires. Je me rappelle encore ma première journée ici. Les élèves avaient l'air si grand, et si intimidants, Et puis j'ai retrouvé Chad, mon ami d'enfance et ça a été nickel. Avec Gaby, nous avons pas mal dansé mais beaucoup plus parlé, avec nos amis. Nous ne reverrions plus certains d'entre eux aussi souvent. Comme Martha qui partait faire ses études à New York, ou encore Zeke qui lui allait à la faculté française de cuisine de Chicago. Mais la plupart restaient à Albuquerque. D'ailleurs, nous avions prévu de faire une virée à Disneyland avant que Gaby et moi partions un mois en montagne. Ces vacances promettent d'être riche en émotions. Nous nous fréquentons depuis trois ans, presque avec Gabriella et c'est le seul moment ou nous serons réellement seul. Nous allons pouvoir voir si nous pourrions vivre ensemble. Je suis impatient de voir ma copine dans ce rôle. En espérant que nous soyons complémentaire, vu que j'ai bien l'intention de faire durer notre histoire au maximum. Je veux tout vivre avec cette demoiselle. Plus que deux semaines !

_Deux semaines plus tard …_

Tout est prêt. Enfin presque. Je suis entrain de faire mon sac, mais j'hésite à prendre certains objets. Oui, bon, j'ai pris aucun truc relatif au basket, pas même ma veste Wildcats. Nous avons loué une chambre à l'hôtel, je n'ai donc pas à m'occuper de tout ce qui est linge de lit entre guillemet. J'ai juste pris des serviettes, gants, ce genre de choses, ainsi que des affaires, et des chaussures de marche. Plongé dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand je sens mon portable vibrer. C'est Gaby qui me demande si on va faire de la randonnée ? Evidemment, en montagne, l'été on peut pas faire de ski mais bon. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas super sportive mais elle adore la marche à pied et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Elle préfère ça à la plage. Moi aussi. En fait non, je préfère la plage, rien faire, bronzer, regarder les filles en bikini. Surtout celle qui viennent me demander de leur passer de la crème dans le dos. J'adore ça. Comment Gabriella les remet en place d'un regard, avant de m'incendier, parce que je n'ai pas dit que j'avais une copine. De bons souvenirs la plage. Enfin, la montagne à quelque chose de plus romantique que la plage, je trouve. Chad s'est foutu de nous quand on lui a dit ou on passait nos vacances d'étés. Selon lui, les vacances d'étés doivent être à la plage. Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'été les plages sont bondées, tu galères trois heures pour trouver un coin ou poser ta serviette, et tout, très peu pour moi. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'habituellement, je passe mes étés à la plage avec Chad et mes parents, et sa mère bien sûr. Sauf l'année dernière, nous étions partis avec Gabriella. Mon père avait fait un effort monumental, du au fait que Gaby était avec sa mère et non avec nous. Enfin bref, un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, en forme de ballon de basket cadeau de Gabriella, m'indique que je suis en retard. Heureusement, je n'ai plus qu'à descendre mon sac dans la voiture. Une fois qu'il sera fait naturellement. Je soupire ! C'est stupide mais c'est toujours ma mère qui préparait nos bagages à papa et moi, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut prendre. Avec mon père, on jouait au basket, pendant qu'elle vidait nos placards et remplissait des valises de choses utiles. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai des rechanges pour un mois, soyons fou, mes affaires de toilettes, mes papiers, ma carte bleue, mes clés de voiture, et j'oublie quelque chose. Je descends voir ma mère et lui pose la question. Au moins, elle pourra m'aider, c'est la meilleure.

« - T'as pris tes affaires de toilettes ? Des rechanges ? Tes papiers ? Les clés de ta voiture ? L'itinéraire pour vous rendre à vote hôtel ? Les activités éventuelles ? Le cadeau pour Gabriella ?

Mais oui, le cadeau de Gaby ! Je lui ai acheté une chaîne en or assez simple. C'est pour qu'elle y mette l'anneau que sa grand-mère lui a donné sur son lit de mort. Maman m'a dit que ce serait utile. Elles s'entendent super bien. A vrai dire, je crois que maman accepte le fait que je grandisse et que je m'ouvre au monde. Que je sors, et que je passe moins de temps en short à courir avec un ballon.

Maintenant que je suis prêt, je charge ma voiture. Mes parents sont là et m'aident. Tandis que ma mère vérifie si j'ai tout pris, mon père m'inonde de consigne de sécurité. Non, pas le genre de consigne comme « pense à mettre ta ceinture », « vérifie que tu as ta trousse de premiers secours avec toi » ou encore « sois prudent sur la route ». Non, j'ai plutôt le droit à des « Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes pulsions, pense à te protéger », « ne l'a met pas enceinte » ou encore « Ce n'est pas parce que tu rentre à l'université que tu dois jouer aux imbéciles, pense à son plaisir » plutôt ce genre là quoi ! Finalement, comme j'ai tout pris, je les embrasse leur promets de les appeler chaque jour, de les tenir informer, et je monte chercher ma copine. Ça craint, je suis en retard d'une demi-heure, elle va me tuer.

Finalement non, elle était encore plus en retard que moi. En fait, quand je suis arrivé, elle était sous la douche. Manolita, sa mère, en a profité pour m'informer de certaines mesures de sécurité. Les mêmes que mon père. Par politesse, j'ai écouté, et accepté les conditions.

« - Je vous promets de ne pas la mettre enceinte, et que si jamais, malgré nos précautions, cela venait à arriver, je prendrais mes responsabilités, après vous avoir offert un fouet pour me battre pour avoir briser la vie de Gaby, dis-je plus sérieux du monde.

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Nous parlâmes de nos activités sportives. J'avais déjà fait du repérage sur internet. Il y avait de beaux sites à voir et donc, de superbes photos à ramener, pour ma passionnée. Dix minutes plus tard, elle descendit, enroulée dans une serviette, apparemment inconsciente de ma présence.

« - Maman, je trouve plus mes valises, tu les as ou ?

« - Dans le coffre de Troy, ma chérie.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'aperçut. Elle rougit, et remonta en quatrième vitesse. Malgré moi, je souris alors que j'avais brusquement envie de faire de même. Fuir la pièce et le regard inquisiteur de Manolita. Je lui proposais d'aller chercher les deux valises de sa fille, mais comme elle savait ce qu'il fallait, elle les ouvrit directement devant moi, et prit ce dont, elle avait besoin. Je refermais les bagages et respirais un bon coup, quand je fus seul. En y repensant, elle était diablement sexy ainsi vêtu, si je puis dire. Ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants et gisaient sur ses épaules humides, lui donnant un air de petite fille fragile. Ses petits bras bronzés maintenant la serviette, et ses jambes découvertes jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, encore mouillées me donnèrent des idées peu catholiques que je chassais en secouant la tête. J'avais besoin d'air. Mano revint et me proposa de boire quelque chose. J'acceptais. Au moins, je pourrais reprendre contenance. Une demi-heure plus tard, Gabriella descendit. Elle avait mit un jeans blanc et une chemise améthyste. Ses ballerines blanche au pied et ses cheveux relevés en une queue haute donnait un aspect décontractée qui lui allait très bien. Nous dîmes au revoir à sa mère et, après des embrassades de plusieurs minutes, nous partîmes. Quand nous arrivâmes sur l'autoroute, je la regardais un instant, lui fit un clin d'œil et je lui dis :

« - A nous les vacances et la liberté !

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. Bisou

Time Tell Will !


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Désolé, je devais poster hier, mais j'ai oublié ! Je sais, c'est impardonnable ! Mais un grand merci quand même à **chris87** et **MMC**, pour leurs reviews !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 02**

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel. Comme nous avions travaillés le plus souvent possible, nous pouvions faire les choses en grands. Bon ce n'est pas le Ritz non plus, mais c'est un petit hôtel agréable, d'après la brochure. Il a une piscine, des jardins luxuriants et surtout des chambres calmes. J'avais roulé une partie de la journée, et j'avais marchés l'autre moitié du temps, autant dire que, j'étais mort, malgré mon entraînement sportif. J'aidais ma copine à sortir les bagages et je fus soulagé de voir un garçon d'étage venir m'aider. J'allais chercher la clé et nous montâmes. Une fois que nous eûmes donné son pourboire à l'employé, je fermais la porte et me laissais tombé sur le lit, tandis que ma moitié regardait les jardins depuis la petite terrasse. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, et soufflais un bon coup. La conduite m'avait achevé. J'entendis Gabriella m'appeler. Soulevant une paupière, les deux sollicitaient trop d'efforts, je lui demandais :

« - C'est pour quoi ?

« - Viens voir la vue, c'est superbe, dit-elle en me tirant par la main.

A contrecoeur, je la suivis, tout en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'on appelle nos parents, pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Arrivé sur la terrasse, je fus d'accord avec ma copine. C'était simple mais tellement beau. J'en restais sans voix. Une piscine ronde au milieu d'un parterre de verdure. Des chaises longues assez proches. Deux trois saules pleureurs perdus dans ce décor. Des tables de terrasses, près du bar situé dans l'hôtel. Un petit parc fleuris, avec un chemin de pierre, je crois, complétait le tout. Bon, nous étions assez loin, je n'étais donc pas très sûr. Je l'embrassais avant de lui proposer d'appeler nos parents avant de descendre boire un verre et pourquoi pas faire un plongeon dans l'eau. Elle accepta, et nous sortîmes nos portables. J'appelais rapidement mes parents, et prévint Chad par sms. Tandis que Gaby parlait avec sa mère, j'allais me rafraîchir. Je la rejoignis au moment ou elle raccrochait. Elle se tourna vers moi, et prenant son maillot de bain, elle me sourit avant de me pousser pour se changer. Je souris et en profitais pour mettre rapidement mon maillot. Comme j'étais prêt avant elle, je me rallongeais et fermais les yeux. A vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas le courage de descendre, mais je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec ma copine. Je soupirais, un bon coup tout en pensant à ce long mois de liberté. Soudain, je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis une chevelure brune. Je la pris dans mes bras et demanda si elle était prête. Elle me répondit qu'elle m'attendait depuis une heure. Je crois que je me suis endormit ! Je craignais qu'elle m'en veuille mais non, elle sourit, se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Finalement, vu l'heure, je lui proposais de manger directement et d'aller se balader plutôt que de nager. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle restaurant, après avoir enlevé nos maillots inutiles, et nous commandâmes. Le repas était succulent, et la compagnie de Gaby géniale. Nous parlions comme si nous étions mariés, bavardant bébés, bien qu'on se sente trop jeunes, évoquant un mariage ou encore la retraite. Après une longue balade dans le parc de l'hôtel, nous allâmes nous coucher. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue. C'était la première fois, que je dormais avec ma copine, mais déjà j'aimais ça.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes debout à dix heures, c'était tard, mais nous nous étions couché relativement tôt … ce matin. A trois heures en fait ! Nous nous préparâmes et descendîmes manger. Nous nous renseignâmes sur les chemins de randonnée. Gabriella voulait aller dès aujourd'hui, mais j'avais déjà prévu autre chose. Je lui proposais d'aller mettre nos maillots et de barboter, après avoir fait un tour dans les boutiques. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Gaby. Elle n'était pas fan de fringues comme Sharpay ou d'autre fille. Elle était simple, et ne cherchait pas à plaire physiquement. Ce qui me plaisait énormément. Son côté tranquille et simple m'attirait comme un aimant, mais je ne lui dirais jamais. Nous commençâmes par les boutiques, à la recherche de souvenirs, que nous comptions acheter avant de partir. Nous faisions juste du repérage. Sauf bien sûr, si nous avions un coup de cœur. En parlant de cadeau, je repensais à un truc. Il faudrait que je lui offre sa chaîne, vous ne croyez pas ? Bon, heureusement, je l'ai sur moi. A un moment, nous nous posâmes pour boire à une terrasse. Je pensais pas que c'était si beau, la montagne en été. Bon ça reste le must avec la neige mais là, c'était super agréable. Pendant que nous sirotions tranquillement nos boissons, je lui tendis une boite en velours noir. Je me frottais les mains nerveusement, sous la table. J'avais peur qu'elle n'aime pas la chaîne.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Aucune idée, un pigeon vient de le livrer, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle rit, et la prit, pour l'ouvrir. Elle sortit la chaîne et sourit.

« - Quel dommage, dit-elle, le pigeon ne saura pas si j'ai aimais son cadeau. Tant pis !

« - J'espère qu'elle te plait ?

J'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Je fus rassuré, quand je la vis hocher positivement la tête. Je lui expliquais donc que cette chaîne était symbolique. Elle représentait le présent et notre futur. J'ajoutais que je l'avais acheté afin qu'elle y mette la bague de sa grand-mère. Elle me remercia et, peu après, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Il faisait très chaud et nous voulions aller nager. Le reste de la journée fila sous nos éclaboussures et nos baisers. Avant de me coucher, je vérifiais les informations et le plan du chemin de la randonnée. Je voulais que ses vacances soient parfaites. C'était nos premières vacances en tête à tête, et c'était un peu comme un avant goût de notre avenir.

Quand nous nous levâmes, rien ne me fit penser que cette journée resterait gravé dans ma tête. Je me lavais rapidement, puis allais réveiller ma copine. J'avoue que j'adorais dormir avec elle, même si nous avions dit à nos parents que vous faisions chambre à part. Après tout, ce qu'ils ignoraient ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, pas vrai ? Sur ces mots, j'embrassais ma copine pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Comme elle n'avait aucune réaction, je prédis, à son oreille, une belle journée, avec une randonnée, beaucoup d'amour, de sacrés souvenirs, et par-dessus tout, une journée parfaite. Finalement, mon blabla dut la réveiller, puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Je remarquais qu'elle avait dormit avec ma chaîne. La bague n'y était pas encore, puisqu'elle était resté dans sa chambre, mais peu importe, ce geste me touchait, même si je refusais de l'avouer. Paresseusement, elle referma les yeux en baillant.

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-elle ensommeillé. J'ai rêvais que tu avais un accident. Une espèce de grosse fraise tagada qui t'écrabouillait contre un rocher !

« - Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas prémonitoire. Mais tu vas me faire une promesse, si jamais une telle chose m'arrivait, promets-moi de me venger en mangeant des fraises tagada toute ta vie, dis-je un brin rieur.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus, une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Je suis sérieuse Troy. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Remettons cette randonnée à demain, tu veux bien ?

« - Gaby, Gaby, Gaby, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? C'est une randonnée encadrée. Enfin, on n'aura pas de guide pour nous dire de regarder le soleil à droite, mais le chemin est tout tracé, et il y a plusieurs guides et secouristes qui se baladent sur ce chemin. Il ne peut rien nous y arriver, argumentais-je en lisant la brochure.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, nous débattîmes sur le sujet, puis j'eus gain de cause. Elle se prépara, pas très rassurée. Je le voyais sur son visage, mais tout fou de joie, à l'idée d'un peu de sport, j'avais du mal à l'écouter vraiment. Enfin, je veux dire, je l'entendais parler, mais je ne comprenais pas tout. J'avais hâte de marcher. Selon la brochure, les montagnes étaient superbes et le paysage à coupé le souffle. Finalement, nous partîmes, après un bon petit déjeuner. Je suivîmes le chemin et commencèrent à monter. La pente était douce, ce qui nous permit de trouver notre « vitesse de croisière. » Je voyais que Gabriella était très prudente. Elle faisait attention à chaque pas, ce qui me faisait rire. J'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire semblant de tomber. Qui sait, elle aurait peut-être eut un arrêt cardiaque par ma faute ! Finalement, peu de temps avant la fin du trajet, elle commença à se détendre. Le chemin était plus raide vers le sommet de la petite montagne. Nous fîmes une pause, et Gabriella ne put s'empêcher de prendre une petite photo. Il faut dire que le panorama était superbe. Ça aurait été plus beau avec un coucher de soleil, mais à midi trente, c'est dur d'en voir un. Je la pris dans mes bras, et observait le ciel.

« - Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait comparer ce paysage à notre vie, déclarais-je perdu dans mes pensées.

En fait, ma question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. C'était plus une observation qu'autre chose. Je venais de m'en faire la remarque pour moi-même, et j'avais envie de savoir si ma copine était d'accord.

« - Pas vraiment. Sinon ça voudrait dire qu'on est déjà à la moitié de notre vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir à trente-six ans, personnellement.

« - C'est vrai ! Bon, il aurait fallut qu'on arrive vers dix heures.

Nous rîmes quelques instants à cette pensée. A dix heures, elle dormait encore, et moi j'émergeais à peine. Il aurait fallut que je la porte jusqu'ici. Nous restâmes immobile encore quelques instants, puis nous songeâmes à redescendre. C'était beau, mais avec les enfants qui couraient sur la plateforme, c'était dangereux. J'avais hâte d'être à l'hôtel pour lui montrer qu'aucune fraise tagada géante ne m'avait écrabouillé. Seulement, nous prîmes notre temps. Nous nous arrêtions souvent pour s'embrasser, ou regarder quelque chose. Nous avons même aidé, une jeune maman à retrouver le doudou de son garçon. Si vous voulez mon avis d'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de le laisser là ou on l'a retrouvé mais bon. A un moment, je vis un rocher qui semblait plat. Doucement, je plaquais ma copine dos à lui, pour l'embrasser. Elle rit avant d'y répondre. Notre descente fut lente et tendre. Nous ne parlions pas. J'avais sa main dans la mienne et nos doigts entrelacés. Et c'était suffisant. Je me sentais invulnérable. Rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que Gabriella serait à mes côtés. A un moment, alors que nous arrivions au bout, je l'attirais contre moi.

« - Décidemment Troy Bolton, vous aimez me sentir contre vous !

Depuis quand me vouvoyez-t-elle ? Haussant mentalement les épaules, j'entrais dans son jeu.

« - Vous avez raison, sur ce point, mais je vous préfère en maillot de bain, ma chère !

Je souris quand je la vis rougir. Elle était tellement mignonne ainsi. J'espérais vraiment que rien ne nous séparerait, mais si malheureusement, ça se produisait, cette journée resterait gravé dans ma mémoire comme la plus belle. Quand nous fûmes en bas, je lui rappelais son rêve. Nous en rîmes à gorges déployés, tant ses inquiétudes avaient été absurde. Nous allions repartir, quand nous entendîmes une femme appeler à l'aide. Sans même réfléchir, nous décidâmes d'aller l'aider. Son enfant était tombé, et il allait lâcher prise. Comme les secouristes se faisaient attendre, nous avons décidé, de l'aider. Malheureusement, l'enfant devait avoir notre âge mais était deux fois plus lourd que nous. Nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à le sortir. La roche sur laquelle il était appuyé commençait à s'effriter. Prenant appuie, sur les pieds, et m'aidant de mes jambes, pour me relever, je tirais un grand coup. Je prévins ma copine de se placer comme moi. Une fois prête, nous le hissâmes un grand coup. J'eus à peine le temps de souffler que j'entendis un autre cri. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, je cherchais son origine.

« - Gaby, t'as entendu ?

Il y eut un grand silence, et plusieurs personnes se penchèrent. Me tournant sur ma droite, là où était Gabriella, je compris. M'allongeant au maximum, je vis ma copine se retenir à une racine.

« - Accroche-toi Gaby, on va te remonter, criais-je.

J'eus envie de la faire rire, mais je n'étais pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Criant à l'aide, j'appelais les secouristes. Elle était trop bas pour que j'y arrive seul. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, arriva en courant.

« - Alors ou es le garçon ?

« - Vous arrivez en retard Zorro, on l'a remonté le gamin, maintenant, c'est ma copine qu'il faut remonter, dis-je de très mauvaise humeur.

J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je vis le secouriste parler dans un talkie, alors que ma copine perdait des forces. Je voyais son visage qui était de plus en plus paniqué. J'eus alors une idée, puisque Zorro ne bougeait pas, j'allais aller l'aider seul. Examinant rapidement, les roches, je commençais à descendre. Seulement, l'homme de la Croix Rouge me retient.

« - Où vas-tu toi ?

« - L'aider, puisque vous ne faites rien !

Sur ses mots, je descendis rapidement, avant qu'il ne me remonte. J'arrivais rapidement à son niveau. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher sans risque de la mettre en danger, et cette idée me fit mal. Je me sentais coupable. Elle l'avait sentie que cette randonnée serait dangereuse et comme un imbécile, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je secouais la tête.

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses Troy, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Dis-toi que je l'aurais regretter sinon, et puis, je ne vais pas mourir, juste avoir quelques bobos, dit-elle. De superbes souvenirs, et des bobos, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de se convaincre. Finalement, un secouriste nous rejoignit. Il demanda à ma copine si elle avait mal quelque part, et d'autres questions routinières, je pense. Il l'accrocha à son harnais, et commença à la remonter. J'avais peur, pour elle plus que pour moi. Après tout, elle avait dit avoir mal à la tête et s'être cogné. Nous montâmes dans l'ambulance, et je répondis à certaines notamment ou étaient ses parents, son âge, son adresse et d'autres renseignements. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, elle monta directement faire des examens. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre !

J'allais dans la salle d'attente. Je savais qu'il fallait que je prévienne Manolita, mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage. « Pas tant que je ne sais rien » me dis-je. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sus pas trop, combien de temps, j'avais attendu, assis sur cette chaise de plastique bleue. Je savais juste une chose, c'est que c'était de ma faute. Malgré moi, je revis notre journée. Cette histoire de fraise tagada que j'avais pris comme un … Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une manifestation de son inconscience. Que ce n'était pas à prendre au sérieux. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je refusais de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. A plusieurs reprises, des infirmières vinrent me proposer de boire quelque chose, ou m'apporter une salade. Une petite jeune, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, vint s'asseoir près de moi et me parla. Je n'écoutais pas. Seul des nouvelles de Gabriella pourraient me faire sortir de mon état de transe. J'entendais bien qu'on me parlait, mais je ne comprenais aucun mot. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Tout était comme je le connaissais mais pourtant, il manquait quelque chose, qui rendait le décor et ce moment cohérent. Quelque chose qui le rattacherait au reste. Je sentis qu'on me prenait par les épaules. Machinalement, je tournais la tête, et appelait Gabriella. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était une infirmière qui m'emmenait prendre l'air. Je me laissais guider comme un enfant. A chaque chevelure brune, mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine, avant de retomber mollement. L'air sur mon visage me fit sortir de mes songes. Je me tournais vers la jeune femme, et lui demandais des nouvelles de ma copine.

« - Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Elle passe des examens, mais vous serez tenu au courant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, nous allons faire quelques pas !

J'obtempérais, sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais arrêté d'écouter quand elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune information. Sans même être croyant, je me mis à prier le ciel. Si jamais, il ne devait m'aider qu'une seule fois, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que ce soit maintenant. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit sauve. Une greffe de sang, d'organe, je donnerais tout pour elle. Finalement, nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital, et je retournais m'asseoir machinalement. Les yeux dans le vague, je repensais à notre rencontre. Ce fameux soir du nouvel an, au karaoké. Nos retrouvailles à East High. Tout me revenait. Nos bons moments. La seule fois ou nous avons réellement chanté ensemble _You__ are __the__ music in me._ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte. Nos duos, nos soirées en tête à tête, nos nombreux week-ends hors d'Albuquerque. Tout me revenait malgré moi. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je voyais ma vie, avec elle, défiler devant mes yeux comme si notre histoire mourrait. Je sentais mon cœur, se briser à cette idée. Un médecin, habillé en bleu, je crois, vint me voir.

« - Vous êtes le jeune homme qui a accompagné la jeune blessée de la montagne ?

« - Troy … C'est moi. Enfin je veux dire, oui c'est moi ! Comment va-t-elle ?

« - Et bien, les examens ont révélés, une hémorragie cérébrale bénigne. Nous allons devoir opérer mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous vous appèlerons !

« - Je reste ici, jusqu'à la fin de l'opération, déclarais-je d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Sur ces mots, je me rassis, et fixais le médecin avec défi. « Essaie donc de me déloger de cette chaise et tu auras plus d'un blessé, pensais-je » Je me retins de sourire, quand je le vis capituler. Il haussa les épaules, et demanda aux infirmières d'appeler les vigiles et de me faire sortir si je ne mangeais pas quelque chose. Quand il partit, je sentis un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Le cœur et l'estomac plus léger, j'acceptais de manger la salade apportée plus tôt. Quand j'eus fini, j'appelais Manolita pour la prévenir. Elle me dit qu'elle arriverait dans la soirée avec mes parents. J'acquiesçais, inconscient qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, et lui proposais de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Quand j'eus raccroché après la réservation, je retournais dans la salle d'attente et me vissais, de nouveau sur ma chaise. A un moment, j'en eus marre, et je me mis à marcher dans la pièce, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre, cherchant une revue intéressante, regardant les enfants accompagnant jouer. Tout était prétexte à oublier où j'étais. Je me mis même à compter le nombre de voitures bleues, qui passait. Puis, ce fut les patients que je comptais. J'eus vaguement l'impression d'être surveillé par les infirmières, aussi me calmais-je en me rasseyant. Les coudes sur les genoux, frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, j'attendis. Je fixais le sol en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je repensais à tout en fait. J'envisageais toutes les possibilités, même celle qui me ferait le plus mal. Celle ou Gabriella me laisserait seul sur cette Terre. A ce moment-là, je pris une décision, si Gabriella partait, j'irais la rejoindre. Qu'importe qu'on m'insulte, qu'on me dise que je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je la rejoindrais car je sais que sans elle, la vie n'est rien. Mon rêve américain c'est elle ! J'entendis des pas précipités, mais je ne trouvais plus la force de regarder le monde autour de moi. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était ce qu'il se passait dans le bloc opératoire. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? S'était-elle réveillée ? Voilà, les véritables questions existentielles ! Je sursautais quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« - Gaby ?

Relevant la tête, je fus déçu. C'était mon père. Je lui souris maladroitement, et embrassais, ma mère ainsi que celle de ma copine. Mano, s'assit et demanda si j'avais des nouvelles.

« - Non, mais elle est entré peu avant mon appel … Attendez, vous avez pris le TGV ? Pour arrivé si vite ?

« - Troy, ça fait trois heures que tu m'as appelé. Je crois que tu devrais aller …

« - Je reste là, fin de la conversation, déclarais-je durement. J'étais présent lors de l'accident, j'en suis responsable, et je ne partirais pas tant que Gaby ne sera pas sauvée !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors je continue ?? Dites-le moi en reviews.

Bisous

Time Tell Will


	3. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à **chris87**, et à **MMC**, pour vos reviews !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 03**

Peu de temps après, le même médecin que tout à l'heure vint à ma rencontre. Il me demanda s'il pouvait me parler.

« - Oui, c'est ce sont mes parents, et la mère de Gabriella ! Comment va-t-elle ? C'est bon, vous l'avez sauvé ?

« - Et bien, l'opération s'est bien passé. Vous avez une fille solide madame Montez ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment elle va réagir au traitement. Les prochaines quatre-vingts seize heures seront décisives ! Maintenant Troy, faites-moi plaisir, allez vous coucher. Vous serez prévenu dès son réveil. Pour le moment, elle dort, faites-en autant ! Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il pour me faire comprendre que ma présence était indésirable.

Je fis un rapide calcul. Nous serions fixé dans quatre jours. Ça promettait d'être long. Le cœur lourd, je sortis du bâtiment blanc, accompagné de ma famille. Sans un mot, je montais dans la voiture de mes parents, et indiquait la route. Quand nous arrivâmes, le garçon d'étage nous proposa de prendre les bagages des trois adultes, tandis qu'ils allaient enregistrer leur séjour. Comme un automate, je m'assis, posa mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon front dans mes mains. Je n'étais qu'un sombre crétin, de l'avoir obligé à faire cette stupide randonnée. Je me sentis bête d'avoir dit à Gaby de changer de position, encore plus que j'entendis son cri résonner dans ma tête. Comme un bruit sans fin. C'était mon bip. Un peu comme ces personnes qui entendent le bruit de la machine qui annonce que le cœur de leur ami a lâché. Moi c'était son cri ! Mon père m'appela. Je relevais la tête et le suivit. Nous montâmes, si silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre un microbe se gratter. Machinalement, j'entrais dans ma chambre, suivit de mes parents.

« - Vous n'avez qu'à dormir sur le lit, je vais aller sur le canapé ! De toute manière, je ne vais pas dormir longtemps !

Sans un mot de plus, j'entrais dans la salle de bain, me changeait. Devant le miroir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiot. Appuyé que le lavabo, je me revoyais tout content d'aller marcher, et découvrir le coin. Je vis Gabriella me regarder à travers le miroir, comme si elle était face à moi, enfermée dans cette glace. Elle s'excusait et n'arrêtait pas de me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je la regardais dans les yeux, et quand son reflet s'évanouit, je frappais le réflecteur. Me reprenant, je sortis et m'allongea sur mon lit de fortune, un bras derrière la tête. Je fermais les yeux et attendis. Oui, j'attendis que le sommeil vienne m'emporter vers une autre réalité. Une réalité ou Gabriella serait vivante et heureuse. Soudain j'ouvris les yeux un grand coup ! Je venais de penser que Gaby était morte. Pire, je la voyais déjà morte ! J'inspirais un bon coup, et fermais les yeux, de nouveau.

J'eus conscience qu'on discutait à côté de moi. J'eus même la vague impression que c'était une femme au téléphone. Durant un quart de seconde, je crus que c'était Gabriella qui parlait à sa mère. Malheureusement, les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'on m'avait couvert. Je souris à cette marque d'attention, avant de me lever. Mon père me fit signe d'être silencieux.

« - … très bien. Oui, nous arrivons. Merci au revoir, dit ma mère en raccrochant avant de se tourner vers mon père, réveille Troy, nous allons à l'hôpital !

« - C'est bon, je suis déjà debout !

Une douche rapide plus tard, nous allâmes chercher Manolita et partîmes chacun dans notre voiture, vers l'hôpital. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Je restais prudent sur la route, mais il en fallait de peu que je grille tous ses feux rouges. Ma mère n'avait rien voulut me dire. Quand nous arrivâmes, je désignais rapidement une place pour la voiture paternelle, mais celui-ci me fit des appels de phare, signe que je pouvais m'y garer. Lorsque je sortis, Laurèen me dit simplement, qu'ils allaient trouver une autre place. Je parcourus rapidement les mètres qui me séparaient du bureau d'accueil. Quand la personne me reconnut, elle me donna rapidement le numéro de la chambre de ma copine. Je la remerciais et montais. J'entendis vaguement un « on ne cours pas dans les couloirs » mais peu m'importait. Je voulais la voir, les yeux ouverts me dire que j'étais stupide et que la prochaine fois, je devrais l'écouter. Devant la porte, je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de machine, juste un bruit de draps froissé. Je toquais doucement. Une voix que je connaissais bien me dit d'entrer. J'ouvrais lentement la porte. Je voulais garder le plus longtemps possible, l'image de Gabriella assise sur son lit, souriante. Je la vis finalement. Elle avait une perfusion et était plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et son bandage sur la tête faisait bizarre. Je m'approchais très rapidement d'elle et m'assis sur son lit. Je l'embrassais, et murmurais :

« - T'as raison, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, j'aurais du t'écouter, tu ne serais pas là !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, tu vois, j'ai de superbes souvenirs, et quelques bobos, comme prévu, dit-elle faiblement.

« - Excuse-moi ! Tu es fatiguée, et moi, je te parle !

Elle sourit et me prit la main faiblement.

« - L'important c'est que tu sois là. Les médecins m'ont racontés que tu n'as pas bougé durant tous mes examens, et que tu t'es décidé à manger qu'une fois que j'étais au bloc. Oh, et les infirmières ont ajoutés que j'avais énormément de chance d'avoir un copain aussi mignon et attentionné que toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« - C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir Gabriella Sophia Montez, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqués. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Peu après, nos parents entèrent. Gabriella leur sourit, mais j'échangeais un regard avec Manolita et nous fûmes d'accord. Elle était extrêmement faible. Je préférais rien dire et les regarder. Je m'assis dans un coin et ne la quittais pas des yeux. Elle sourit à de nombreuses reprises, riant avec sa mère. Maman lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait une jolie chaîne mais qu'il manquait quelque chose, ce qui fit penser à ma future belle-maman qu'elle avait apporté la bague. C'est moi qui le lui avais demandé. Ma copine fut super heureuse. Elle détacha sa chaîne pour y passer le bijou et me tendit le tout. Je la regardais deux minutes, avant de comprendre. Prestement, je me levais et vint lui raccrocher le tout. A peine fini, que je la sentis se blottir contre moi. Je restais stoïque durant quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'étais assis, en amazone sur le lit, et elle était sur mes genoux. Ma mère trouva le tableau touchant et voulut l'immortaliser. Les deux femmes firent une beauté à ma copine et nous cachâmes sa perfusion, avec le drap. Le temps d'un sourire, et nous fûmes figés sur papier glacé. Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi. A plusieurs reprises, nous dûmes sortir durant les examens de routine. Quand nous la quittâmes le soir, elle paraissait beaucoup moins faible. Je lui promis de venir dès neuf heures. J'avais tant de choses à lui. Je voulais lui révéler toutes ses choses que l'on n'ose pas, alors qu'on devrait. Je me promis de lui parler à cœur ouvert dès que je la reverrais.

Quand j'arrivais le lendemain, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, je montais directement, dans sa chambre. Je fus étonné de n'y voir personne. Il n'y avait plus aucun drap sur le matelas, et les affaires que Manolita avait apporté avait disparus. Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi l'avait-on changé de chambre ? Ressortant, mon bouquet toujours à la main, j'arrêtais une infirmière pour savoir ou était ma copine. La jeune femme me regarda et me demanda d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille aux nouvelles. C'est un médecin qui vint m'éclairer.

« - Suivez-moi Troy !

Nous allâmes dans son bureau, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté. Je refusais de penser comme ça. Elle avait simplement changé de chambre, et elle était entrain de passer un examen, c'est tout. Je me le répétais tant et tant, que je finis par me croire. Durant mon absence, l'officier de santé me regarda sans mot dire. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, je sus que je m'étais trompé. Alors il m'expliqua. Oui, il m'expliqua que trente pourcent des patients atteint d'hémorragie cérébrale, ne survive pas au traitement. Il me raconta que sa nuit et sa mort avait été paisible. Elle n'avait presque pas souffert. Seulement un peu au début. Il me dit qu'elle avait eu mal à la tête et sachant ce que cela signifiait, il lui avait donné assez de morphine pour qu'elle ne sente plus la douleur.

Quand je sortis du bureau, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente. J'y déposais mon bouquet, et je sortis. Je marchais droit devant moi, ressassant sans cesse, ce que je venais d'entendre et les derniers mots de Gabriella la veille. _Elle s'est éteinte à quatre heures du matin …Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute … Elle n'a pas souffert … Je t'aime Troy, ce sont les plus belles vacances de ma vie …Je suis désolé … J'ai hâte de raconter tout ça à Taylor … Toutes mes condoléances jeune homme …Ne lui dit rien, ni à elle ni aux autres …Dites-vous qu'elle est mieux là-bas, elle ne souffre plus … Promets-moi de ne jamais oublier _ Elle m'avait quitté. J'étais maintenant seul sur cette Terre. Me souvenant de ma promesse, je décidais d'attendre la fin de son enterrement. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais devant ma voiture. Faisant demi-tour, je courus voir ce médecin. Arrivé devant son bureau, je toquais mais bien que, il n'était plus là. Un infirmier me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui racontais brièvement que je venais d'apprendre la mort de ma fiancée, mais que je voulais la voir. Une dernière fois, suppliais-je. Il alla demander l'autorisation, avant de me conduire dans le service spécial. Il ouvrit le « tiroir » et me laissa seul avec elle. Sa peau était si blanche, qu'elle me fit peur. Ses traits étaient détendus, et ses membres gelés. Je la regardais un instant sans comprendre.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Gaby ? On avait tout pour être heureux ! On aurait fait beaucoup de randonnées, on aurait pris de superbes photos. On aurait acheté des souvenirs débiles, et on serait entrés à l'université d'Albuquerque. Plus tard, on se serait marié, et on aurait eu des enfants. Ils auraient été heureux, entourés de tout l'amour possible. Au lieu de ça, tu me laisses seul, ici. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? A qui vais-je confier mes doutes ? J'avais tellement de truc à te dire. Comme le fait que je t'aimais. Tu étais ma meilleure amie Gaby, la seule en qui j'avais confiance, tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque ! Tu m'attirais tellement. Je voulais faire ma vie avec toi. Maintenant tout est fini. Tu as brisé tout ça, en partant, mais attends-moi, je te rejoindrais bientôt. Je t'aime Gabriella, je t'aimerais toujours ! Je te le promets !

Sur ces mots, je fermais les yeux et l'embrassais une dernière fois. Ses lèvres étaient froides et figés, mais je décidais d'imaginer qu'elles étaient chaudes et douce. Je sortis peu de temps après. Je rejoignis l'entrée principale et je demandais les effets personnels de ma copine. Seul une personne de la famille pouvait les reprendre, je décidais donc d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à tout le monde. Je montais dans ma voiture et roulais rapidement vers l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, j'allais directement à l'étage et frappais à la porte de la chambre de Manolita. A son sourire, je sus qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant.

« - Je peux te parler ? Dans la chambre que j'occupe avec mes parents ?

Elle me suivit sans dire un mot. A vrai dire, je n'en prononçais pas non plus. J'étais là à chercher ce que j'allais dire. Nous arrivâmes trop tôt. Mes parents déjeunaient tranquillement sur la terrasse. Celle-là même ou nous nous étions embrassés. Nous nous attablâmes et je baissais les yeux. C'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Mais je lui devais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un simple médecin annoncer la nouvelle. J'inspirais un bon coup, et je me lançais.

« - Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment on fait dans ses moments-là, alors je vais faire court. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ma maladresse …Les mots me manquent, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire … Je reviens de l'hôpital. Gabriella est … enfin, elle s'est … elle est partie, murmurais-je. A quatre heures ce matin. Elle s'est plainte de douleurs à la tête, et les médecins lui ont donné des calmants. Elle n'a pas souffert. Je suis allé la voir une dernière fois et … elle était si froide et si figée. Ils lui ont retiré le collier !

Ce fut, pour moi, le détail de trop. Je me levais rapidement et partis m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. J'entendis Mano pleure, ainsi que ma mère. J'entendis même les paroles réconfortantes de mon père, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre. C'était de ma faute si elle était morte, je ne pouvais pas me unir à leur chagrin. Je préférais rester là, assis contre la porte de la salle de bain.

La journée passa rapidement. Nous fîmes nos bagages, et la mère de Gaby partit rechercher les effets personnels de sa fille, tandis que j'allais acheter les souvenirs que nous avions décidé de prendre pour nos amis. Quatre heures, après l'annonce, nous étions sur la route du retour d'Albuquerque. J'étais seul dans ma voiture, et je passais en boucle le cd préféré de ma copine. J'écoutais sans entendre.

Quand nous arrivâmes, la rue était encombrée par un grand camion « Berkin. » Je supposais que nos voisins emménageaient. Je sortis de ma voiture, que je déchargeais de mes affaires. Une jeune femme blonde, je crois, me fit signe. Je la regardais sans vraiment la voir, et entrais dans la maison. Je déposais mes sacs, et déballais tout. Je rangeais le propre, mis le sale à la corbeille, et les cadeaux, furent posé sur mon bureau. Sur chaque objet, je collais une petite étiquette en dessous, pour savoir à qui ils étaient destinés. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, et je fermais les yeux. Je repensais à nos vacances de deux jours à peine. Je tournais la tête. Mon réveil indiquait qu'il était l'heure de dîner, pourtant je n'avais pas faim. En fait, je n'avais goût à rien. Je me levais et fermais les volets avant de me changer pour dormir.

Les deux jours qui précédèrent l'enterrement de Gaby furent flous. Je me levais vers midi, commençais à réviser avant de refermer le livre, et m'allongeais pour penser à ma copine, que j'avais tuée. Ce jour-là, comme la veille, je ne sortis de ma chambre qu'après midi. Je n'avais pas ouvert les volets ni même la fenêtre, et n'étais quasiment pas sorti, à vrai dire. Quand ma mère me vit, elle m'embrassa et me dit de prendre une douche le plus tôt possible. Je l'observais le regard vide, pris un grand verre d'eau et remontais. Je n'avais pas fermé la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand.

« - Troy, maintenant ça suffit. Que tu sois en deuil, je le comprends, mais que tu te laisses aller comme ça, je refuse, alors maintenant vas te laver, dit ma mère que un ton stricte. Et rejoints-moi après dans la cuisine !

Haussant les épaules, j'entrais dans ma salle de bain, et pris me lavais rapidement. Quand je fus propre, je mis mes mains contre les parois du mur et demandais-je pourquoi c'était ma copine et non pas ce gros qui était mort. Je sais que s'était mesquin mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était de sa faute. S'il avait fait attention, à l'heure actuelle, je serais encore à l'hôtel entrain de profiter pleinement de Gabriella. Je sortis de la douche, et m'enroulais dans une serviette. Je m'habillais d'un jeans, et d'un tee-shirt noir, et sortis. La lumière du jour, me fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Le temps que je me lave, ma mère avait ouvert la fenêtre et les volets, et avait refait ma chambre. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, mais mon campement avait disparu. On aurait dit ma chambre d'avant. Celle que j'avais avant cet accident, avant ces vacances et surtout, avant ce sauvetage ! Je descendis après avoir refermé les volets, et ma mère me dit de manger. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'obtempérais sachant que rien ne passerait. Je vidais mon assiette et j'allais remonter quand elle me demanda d'aller acheter du pain. C'était ridicule, puisque nous en avions pour ce soir. Je voyais la baguette face à moi, mais Laurèen ne me laissa pas le choix. Elle me mit l'argent dans la main et me poussa dehors avec mes chaussures. Je tournais la tête vers la porte ! Ouvrant la paume de ma main, je regardais l'argent qu'elle y avait mis. Incompréhensible, elle me demandait d'aller acheter un truc que nous avions, et m'avait mis dehors. Je secouais la tête, et m'assis sur les marches le temps de mettre mes chaussures. Quand ce fut fait, je restais là, assis, sans bouger ! Peu de temps après, j'entendis une personne passer. Levant la tête, je vis une jeune femme. Elle avait une jupe en jeans et un débardeur blanc. Je voulus lui en vouloir de ne pas être en deuil, quand je me souvins qu'elle ne connaissait pas Gabriella. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit signe, comme deux jours auparavant, ou peut-être trois jours. J'avais perdu le fil de la vie. Seulement, elle ne se contenta pas de passer, non elle vint me rejoindre. Elle me tendis la main et se présenta. Du moins, ce fut son intention. Je levais la tête, et décidais de l'ignorer. Je me mis sur mes jambes et commença à marcher. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt mais, il faut croire qu'elle était têtue, puisqu'elle me rejoignit. Pestant contre elle, je me mis à courir. J'avais des baskets aux pieds, alors qu'elle avait une paire de tongs. J'arrivais à la boulangerie, achetais ce pour quoi j'avais été mis à la porte, et rebroussais chemin. Quand j'entrais, je posais tout, et montais dans ma chambre, ou je refermais les volets.

Le lendemain matin, fut la pire journée de ma vie. C'était aujourd'hui qu'on mettait ma copine en terre. Je me levais et décidais de lui rendre un dernier hommage. Je me lavais et m'apprêtais. J'étais vêtu tout en noir. De la chemise aux chaussettes. Mes parents étaient déjà debout. Ils me regardèrent entrer dans la cuisine, prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, le nez dans mon bol avant de partir. Je voulais être à la veillée le premier. Seulement, je fus le second. Manolita était déjà là. Nous nous saluâmes sans un bruit, et nous regardâmes sa fille. Elle était là, allongée, les yeux clos comme si elle dormait, mais la pâleur de sa peau, et les coutures de son visage indiquaient le contraire. J'eus beau la regarder, repenser à tous nos plus beaux souvenirs, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je n'avais versé aucune larme. Je m'en voulus terriblement, surtout lorsque je vis toutes ses personnes, venir, pleurer et repartir dans le même état. Puis à quatorze heures, nous dûmes aller à _l'église San Felipe de Neri_, pour la messe. Pendant que les autres arrivaient, je déposais ma couronne de fleurs blanches au fond. Avec celle de la mère de Gabriella, et le bouquet de mes parents. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, nous nous levâmes pour regarder le cercueil blanc arriver, porté par quatre hommes. Ils le posèrent sur une table recouverte d'un carré de tissu de velours rouge. Le prêtre commença alors son discours. J'écoutais attentif, à toutes ses belles choses qu'il disait. Il cita un passage de la Bible qu'elle aurait détesté. Gabriella n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Pour elle, il n'existait pas, et nous étions les seuls maîtres de notre vie. Rien n'était jamais décidé à l'avance. Je souris à cette anecdote avant de me concentrais sur son allocution. A la fin, Manolita se leva et prit la place du prêtre. Elle parla durant quelques instants, avant de me céder la parole. Respirant un bon coup, je me levais et rassemblais mes idées. Je fis face aux bancs et déclarais :

« - Gabriella, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots aussi, je te demande de pardonner mes fautes. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, ce soir-là au karaoké. Ces trois dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je te jure de tenir ma promesse, dis-je la voix pleine d'émotion, je t'aime !

Sur ces mots, je descendis, et repris ma place, alors que c'était Taylor qui montait. Je n'écoutais que la moitié de son discours, tant le cercueil, qui était sur ma gauche me rappelait la fameuse promesse. J'entendis simplement la petite amie de Chad :

« - … Veille sur lui Gaby, de là ou tu es. Il aura besoin de toi !

Je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait, et je m'en fichais. Peu après, nous écoutâmes sa chanson préférée, puis le prêtre nous invita à toucher le cercueil ou à dire quelque chose à ma copine. Lorsque vint mon tour, je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'embrassais le coffin de bois, et le caressais. Je suivis la file dehors et attendis religieusement qu'il passe pour aller au _cimetière du Mont Calvary_. Dès que ce fut fait, je suivis le corbillard qui ne laissait nul doute sur sa destination. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, quatre hommes sortirent le cercueil qu'ils amenèrent vers la sépulture. Je déposais, après sa mère, une rose blanche sur son coffin, puis le prêtre le bénit une dernière fois, avant qu'il commence sa lente descente vers le centre de la Terre. Pendant quelques minutes personne ne bougea puis, les personnes commencèrent à rentrer. Seul avec Manolita, je restais devant la tombe, incapable de pleurer la mort de sa fille.

Voilà, voilà ! Je sais ce chapitre est assez triste, d'ailleurs, il m'a fait pleurer durant sa création. Même si vous avez détesté laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Bon il arrive tard, mais le principal, c'est que je le poste non ? Désolé encore ! Un énorme merci à **chris87**, **MMC**, **Toun** (Désolé d'avoir miné ton moral ! ça va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira), et **DD-Love-HP** !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 04** : Coupable !

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent sans que je sache comment. Lentement, elles se transformèrent en jours, qui se transformèrent en semaines.

Ça faisait un mois et demi aujourd'hui que Gabriella était enterrée, mais j'étais trop lâche pour retourner la voir. En fait, je ne sortais de ma chambre que pour me nourrir. Je la voyais partout ou je posais les yeux, et quand je les fermais c'était pire ! Elle hantait ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose. Je ne le voulais même pas. J'avais besoin de son souvenir. Je lui avais promis de ne pas l'oublier et de vivre. Seulement, je sentais que je ne vivais plus. Non, je survivais dans ce monde qui était devenu cruel d'un jour à l'autre. J'en venais à détester tous ses autres qui continuait à vivre, inconscient du mal-être dont je souffrais. Chad, Taylor, Kelsie et Jason m'avait envoyé des messages, mais ils n'avaient obtenus aucune réponse. Ils étaient passés mais j'avais fait la sourde oreille à leurs mots. Je me souvenais encore de ce que m'avait dit Chad.

_Flash-back_

_J'étais dans ma chambre, à repenser à Gabriella. Soudain on frappa à la porte. J'ouvrais les yeux pour faire face à mon interlocuteur du jour. C'était mon ami d'enfance. Il me demanda comment j'allais, et me proposa une partie de basket, quand je lui donnais ma réponse._

_« - Désolé, je n'ai pas envie. Mais vas-y si tu le souhaites. Le ballon est dans le placard du bas._

_« - Pas sans toi, mec ! Allez viens, d'après ta mère tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis … __d__epuis l'enterrement de Gaby !_

_A ces mots, je sursautais et plantais mon regard dans celui de mon meilleur ami._

_« - Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être en deuil ? Je l'aimais Chad, tu comprends ça ? Elle était tout pour moi. C'était ma moitié ! Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est morte avec elle ! Tu sais ce que je ressens face à ce vide ? J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Je ne veux plus jouer au basket, je ne veux plus sortir, ni m'amuser sans elle, d'accord ! Je veux juste rester dans ma chambre et penser à elle ! Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Contrairement à certains !_

_« - Je te demande pas de l'oublier Troy, mais juste de rejoindre le monde des vivants Orphée ! On ne l'a pas oublié, si tu crois ça, c'est que tu nous connais mal ! Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi, mais la vie continue ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer ici ! Ce n'est plus ta chambre, c'est un temple dédié à Gabriella ! C'est mauvais pour toi ! Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un ! Va voir un psy, sors, et revient dans le monde des vivants Troy ! Et là, ce n'est pas ton coéquipier qui te parle, mais ton meilleur ami ! Celui qui te connaît depuis la maternelle !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne vint. J'avais envoyé Chad au Diable. Je n'avais plus personne. Je voulais en parler mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Mes parents me rabâchaient sans cesse de sortir, et de rencontrer des gens, mes amis voulaient que je reprenne ma vie comme avant Gabriella. Et Manolita travaillait de plus en plus, tentant d'oublier sa douleur face à la perte de sa fille unique. Laurèen entra à ce moment-là dans ma chambre. Je la vis retrousser le nez.

« - Olala, ça sent l'ours des montagnes dans cette chambre, dit-elle en ouvrant les volets et la fenêtre.

A ce moment, je grognais et elle se tourna vers moi.

« - Tiens, on a même l'ours de la tanière ! Allez Troy, sors de cette chambre ! Si tu ne veux pas aller dehors, vas dans le jardin, si tu veux mais va prendre l'air !

Sur ces mots, elle commença à tirer sur mes draps me sortant de mon lit. Grognant de mécontentement, je pris mon oreiller, et descendis, m'allongeant sur sa chaise longue. Malgré moi, je fixais notre terrain de basket. Je restais une heure ainsi, puis je me levais d'un coup. Je rentrais, pris un ballon, et marcha lentement vers un panier. Je tentais de marquer des points mais le ballon refusait s'entrer. Je dribblais, jouais avec le ballon avant d'effectuer un lancé seulement j'en étais complètement incapable. Au bout d'une heure d'essais, j'abandonnais. J'avais lancé une centaine de fois le ballon et pas une fois, il n'était rentré. Je jetais le ballon une dernière fois, avant de repartir vers ma chaise longue. Je m'affalais et fermais les yeux. Au même instant, j'entendis une jeune femme parler.

« - Euh salut !

Tournant la tête, je la saluais machinalement avant de retourner dans une réalité ou Gabriella serait vivante.

« - Tu t'appelles comment ?

Soupirant, je la regardais. De là ou j'étais, je ne distinguais pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle me paraissait jolie. Une peau claire, sans être blanche, des cheveux blonds dorés qu'elle avait noués en queue haute, une silhouette fine, une taille élancée. Elle semblait légèrement plus petite que ma copine, et plus extravertie dans ses choix vestimentaires. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un baggy bleu clair et une chemise noire d'homme qu'elle avait nouée sur un débardeur rose. Je fermais les yeux après cette description, pensant être tranquille. Mais non, elle continua à parler malgré mon manque évident, d'envie d'engager la conversation. Elle était appuyée sur la barrière de bois blanc, les bras croisé dessus.

« - Moi c'est Jade ! Jade Aloha ! Je sais mon nom de famille est stupide vu qu'il signifie « salut » en Hawaïen, mais il vaut mieux que d'autre ! Je suis nouvelle dans le coin … Avec mes parents on a emménagés récemment ! Oui bon forcément, sinon je ne serais pas nouvelle mais bon, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. Au fait, tu vas à quelle université ? Moi je vais à l'université d'Albuquerque ! J'ai envie d'être professeur de sport plus tard ! Ou alors professeur tout court. En fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée ! Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Machinalement, je répondis :

« - Mourir !

Sur ces mots, je pris mon oreiller et rentrais. En moins de dix minutes, elle a fini par me dégoûter de moi-même. J'avais souris devant ses réflexions. L'espace d'un instant, j'en avais même oublié Gabriella. Rageur, je montais dans ma chambre et je découvris que ma chambre avait été faite et s'aérer. Je fermais la fenêtre, le volet et voulus fermer la porte, mais je vis avec effarement, qu'elle avait disparue. Je descendis à la cuisine. Mes parents étaient là. Mon père discutait des vacances tandis que ma mère essorait la salade.

« - Ou est la porte de ma chambre, demandais-je.

« - Tu reparles ? C'est un exploit, dit ma mère comme si je lui avais demandé l'heure.

« - Maman ! Ou est ma porte ?

« - Je l'ai enlevé, précisa mon père, comme ça, tu ne resteras plus enfermé des jours dans ta cellule comme un ermite ! Tu la récupéreras quand tu sortiras, de nouveau ! Quand les Wildcats viendront faire une partie ! En bref, quand tu revivras enfin ! On se fait du souci pour toi Troy ! Tu ne manges presque plus rien, tu restes enfermé des jours, sans rien faire ! Tu ne vois plus personne ce n'est pas bon pour quelqu'un de ton âge ! Je sais que tu as été particulièrement touché par la mort de Gabriella, et c'est normal, mais ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, s'il te plait ! Tu as la chance d'être encore en vie ! Profite-en ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour Gaby, mais rejoint le monde des vivants, comme dirait Chad !

« - Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis ! Vous ne comprenez rien, dis-je avant de partir furieux de la maison, prenant ma veste au passage.

Je commençais à marcher quand je bousculais quelqu'un. Levant la tête, je reconnus ma nouvelle voisine. Je n'avais vraiment de chance. J'avais besoin d'être au calme sans personne pour parler, et je bousculais une pipelette. Priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire d'urgent, je l'aidais à se relever. Elle me sourit et dit :

« - Décidemment, je ne te vois pas durant dix jours, et hop le lendemain, je te croise deux fois !

« - Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dis-je mal à l'aise.

« - Tu sortais faire quelque chose de spécial ?

« - Pour être franc et malpoli, oui ! Je comptais aller dans un endroit vide de monde ! Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, je la plantais là. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Secouant la tête, j'accélérais le pas. J'espérais qu'elle ne me suivrait pas. Finalement, je dus être chanceux puisque j'arrivais, seul, sur la plateforme près d'East High. Mélancoliquement, je regardais ce lycée, ou j'avais tant de souvenir de Gabriella. Mon refuge top secret ne me servirait plus. L'amphithéâtre de Mme Darbus, ou j'étais monté sur scène pour la première fois avec Gaby, le terrain ou j'avais marqué tant de panier, les bancs ou nous asseyons parfois, les salles de cours, ou je la dévorais des yeux, la cafétéria ou nous mangeons les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant tout. Je ne verrais plus jamais ces lieux. Comme je ne croiserais plus ses beaux yeux marron, où j'aimais me noyer. Plus jamais, elle ne m'expliquerait une théorie scientifique, que je ne comprenais pas. Plus rien. Jamais ! J'étais seul à présent sans personne pour me comprendre ou même m'écouter. Mes amis avaient oublié ma copine plus rapidement que leurs fautes en cours. Et, je ne voulais pas rajouter ma peine à celle de Manolita. Elle semblait, tout comme moi, déconnectée de la réalité. Je la voyais souvent. Enfin, je voyais sa voiture revenir tard le soir. Et je savais par l'intermédiaire de Gabriella, qu'elle commençait très tôt. J'avais beau cherché dans ma tête, je ne voyais personne pour parler de ce que je ressentais. On dit que les sportifs, les gens populaires, et les personnes agréables, sont très bien entourés, mais c'est faux. Au milieu de cette ville de sept cent douze mille sept cent trente-huit habitants, je me sentais plus seul que sur une île déserte. Finalement, je fus rejoint par … Jade. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, sans parler. Non, elle attendit simplement regardant droit devant elle, en tripotant sa chaîne. Elle me fit penser à Gaby ainsi. Sa mère m'avait donné sa chaîne ou était pendue, la bague de sa grand-mère. J'avais été touché par ce geste, et depuis, elle ne m'avait pas quitté. En la portant, je sentais que ma petite amie était toujours à mes côtés. Machinalement, je la sortis de sous mon tee-shirt et la fit passer entre mes doigts, tout en fermant les yeux. Je me revoyais à l'hôpital, lui attachant au cou, avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me rappelais lui avoir dit, que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire le lendemain. Je voulais lui dire que sa force m'attirait à elle.

« - Je ne pourrais plus jamais maintenant, murmurais-je.

« - On peut toujours, dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante. Rien n'est jamais décidé à l'avance !

Sous le choc, je la regardais attentivement. Pendant une seconde j'eus l'impression que Gabriella s'était réincarnée en cette fille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci tourna lentement son visage vers moi, et sourit tristement. Elle ne dit rien de plus retourna à la contemplation d'East High. Les vacances touchaient à sa fin, aussi, je ne fus pas surpris de voir Monsieur Matsui sortir du bâtiment principal. Me remarquant, il vint me voir.

« - Alors Troy, comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien monsieur, merci ! Et vous ?

« - Moi ça va, mais toi je m'inquiète ! Je sais que tu extrêmement lié à Gabriella ! Sa mort a dut t'affecter plus que tu ne dois le laisser transparaître ! Ecoute, si un jour, tu ressens le besoin de parler, tu n'auras qu'à venir à mon bureau, d'accord, demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je le regardais avec espoir et acquiesça. Il me sourit et se leva. Peu de temps après, je vis sa voiture passer devant moi. Ce sentiment d'abandon revint me hanter. J'allais me lever quand j'entendis Jade parler.

« - Alors, c'était ça ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-elle énigmatique.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Et bien, la tristesse de ton regard et cette aura étrangement froide que tu dégages. Tu as perdu quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Cette Gabriella, c'était qui ?

« - Je … Je ne veux pas en parler, désolé !

Sur ces mots, je me levais et commençait à repartir doucement. Elle me rejoint rapidement.

« - Tu sais, la plupart des gens disent que ça fait du bien d'en parler !

« - Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprends ça, m'énervais-je.

Je m'étais stoppé durant cette remarque. Je l'espérais suffisamment blessante dans le ton employé pour qu'elle me laisse seul, mais je n'eus pas cette chance. Au contraire, elle se planta face à moi, et dit simplement.

« - La colère, c'est bien aussi ! Plus dangereux sur le long terme, mais je suppose que c'est récent ! C'est pour ça, que tu es sans arrêt en colère ou enfermé dans ta chambre ! Et probablement pour ça aussi que tu es si nul au basket, Troy ! C'est parce qu'elle est morte récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de parler, je hochais simplement la tête. Compréhensive, elle ajouta :

« - J'imagine que tu te dis que personne ne peut te comprendre ? Que personne ne ressent ce que tu endures ? Tu te sens seul et désemparé ! C'est normal ! Tu m'as l'air très proche d'elle ! Tu l'aimais ?

Je continuais d'acquiesçais silencieusement.

« - Et tu es sorti avec elle, je me trompe ?

« - Non, murmurais-je.

« - Tu es resté longtemps avec elle ! Tu n'as pas besoin de confirmer, dit-elle quand elle me vit approuver, ça se sent, et ça se voit dans ton attitude !

Finalement, elle s'écarta de mon chemin, et nous reprîmes la route côte à côte, sans parler. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant. Il était agréable. Lorsque je rentrais, je déposais mes affaires et montais me coucher, sans parler. J'en avais trop dit aujourd'hui !

Voilà, c'est lourd, l'état d'esprit de Troy, mais que voulez-vous, il se sent coupable de la mort de Gabriella. Dites-moi en reviews ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Ps : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Petite note **:

Salut à tous !

Voilà, je tenais à vous prévenir ! Ayant des problèmes avec internet, je ne pourrais hélas **ni poster** le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure, **ni lancer** ma suite de la fic sur Camp Rock ! Je sais que je vous avez promis (du moins à certains) la suite pour jeudi, mais ce problème est indépendant de ma volonté ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je vous assure, que ça m'ennuie autant voir plus que vous !

Désolé pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fic et que je n'ai pas remerciés ! Je vous promets de me rattraper dès que possible, mais là, je suis obligée de squatter l'ordi de ma mère à son travail, pour vous poster cette note ! Voilà ! Si jamais, vous avez des envies de meurtres, envoyez-les à Free mdr !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Bisous à tous, et à très bientôt j'espère. Normalement, au pire, vous aurez de mes nouvelles le 15 juillet ! Perdez pas patience !

Je vous adore !

Laëti alias Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Encore désolé de ne poster que maintenant ! J'espère cependant que vous aimerez ! Un grand merci à **DD-Love-HP**, **chris87**, **Nessouille** (tu changes souvent de surnom toi dis donc mdr ! Gaby réincarnée en Jade ? Impossible, elles ont le même âge lol), et **MMC**.

J'essaierais de poster rapidement, mais attendez-vous a certains retards, malheureusement !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 05** : Sa cousine !

Sans que je sache comment, la rentrée à l'université d'Albuquerque arriva. Je pris mes affaires, montais dans ma voiture et partis pour une première journée. Quand j'arrivais, je me garais, notant exactement où j'étais, et entrais dans la bâtisse. Il y avait une foule d'étudiants, de tout le pays. Me fondant dans la masse, j'atteignis un mur ou était affiché un nombre impressionnant de noms. J'y cherchais le mien. Lorsque que je le trouvais, je regardais le point de rendez-vous, puis le plan de l'université que m'avait donné un jour, le père de Sharpay. Je trouvais plutôt facilement, lui en fut reconnaissant. Un étudiant sûrement de dernière année, me donna une enveloppe ou il y avait la liste des livres, plan du campus, et autres papiers utile, je suppose. Je le remerciais, et regardais à l'intérieur. J'y trouvais mon emploi du temps. Je devais aller dans la salle quatre cent onze pour le cours de découverte, comme ils l'avaient appelés. C'est un nom étrange pour un cours, si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon. Je m'y rendis donc, attendant patiemment que le professeur entre. Je m'attendais presque à voir Mme Darbus. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année arriver. Il avait une chemise blanche rayée de noir, un jeans à la mode, et des lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et sa peau hâlée. Bizarrement, son visage me paraissait familier, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de me souvenir ou je l'avais vu. Secouant la tête, je l'écoutais.

« - Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à l'université d'Albuquerque. Je m'appelle Guillaume Aloha, et je vous enseignerais l'histoire, et le droit pour ceux qui se sont inscrit dans cette matière ! Pour les autres, estimez-vous heureux, vous ne m'aurez qu'une heure par semaine ! Bien sans plus tarder, nous allons commencer les présentations, afin de faire plus ample connaissances les uns des autres, bien que j'en connaisse déjà certain, dit-il en me fixant.

Soudain, je réalisais ou je l'avais déjà vu. C'était mon voisin. Je secouais la tête, avant de l'écouter. Quand ce fut mon tour, je me présentais rapidement, sans m'étendre sur mes talents, quel qu'il soit. Depuis la mort de Gabriella, j'avais l'impression de ne plus en avoir. Elle me rendait meilleur. J'écoutais distraitement les autres. A la fin, le professeur nous fit faire un exercice bizarre. Nous devions noter tout ce que nous savions sur la seconde guerre mondiale et ses enjeux. Je trouvais ça stupide, mais je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Je notais dans le désordre tout ce qu'il me venait à l'esprit concernant cet évènement. Après tout, c'est lui le professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

A la fin des deux heures, je sortis très rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me retienne pour me parler, comme les professeurs ont la mauvaise habitude. Dans l'immense cours, je marchais droit devant moi, allant déjà à la prochaine salle. En chemin, je fus arrêté par Chad. Il m'arrêta d'un coup.

« - Hey mec, ça va ?

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, et le regardais deux secondes sans rien dire.

« - Ouais, comme d'habitude ! Et toi ?

J'avoue que je n'écoutais pas sa réponse. Depuis l'enterrement de ma copine, je ne voulais plus voir nos amis communs. Ils me rappelaient trop de souvenirs. Prétextant un rendez-vous, je partis rapidement. Un peu plus tard, je croisais Taylor et j'agis quasiment pareil. Tous me parlaient de Gaby. Le cours suivant fut des plus intéressant. C'était de la psychologie. Afin de mieux nous connaître, elle nous demanda de faire notre propre portrait psychologique. Je fus bloqué quelques instants, quand je lus le plan à suivre, mais rapidement, je m'y plongeais. Ce professeur, Mme Callaway était super dynamique malgré son âge avancé. Elle avait les cheveux presque blancs, et quelques rides de vieillesse.

Rapidement, la journée se termina. Je n'avais que quelques devoirs rapides à faire notamment le portrait psychique. Une fois que je l'eus terminé, je me couchais, après avoir mangé un truc rapide. Les jours suivants furent similaires aux premiers. Je n'avais que trois professeur, aussi ce fut rapide de se souvenir. Hâtivement, nous entrâmes dans le vif du sujet, ou plutôt, le programme du semestre. Les enseignants nous ayant dit tout ce que nous avions à savoir pour les partiels, je fus effrayé un instant. Me reprenant, je décidais que plus vite je m'y plongerais plus vite, le programme serait léger. Surtout pour les révisions de fin de semestres. Quand le week-end arriva, j'en fus écoeuré. Les cours étaient pour moi un moyen d'oublier ce tragique accident. Le week-end signifiait pour moi, quarante-huit heures à y songer. Heureusement, un rapide détour pour la bibliothèque, me permit de faire le plein de connaissance pour le week-end. A peine arrivé, je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais perdu goût à tout, sauf aux cours. Je les trouvais passionnants et réellement utile. Je m'aperçus, à ce moment-là, comme le basket était inutile dans la vie. Bon d'accord, j'avais adoré y jouer avant, et j'avais savouré chaque victoire, mais il faut savoir dire stop un jour. D'accord, le basket m'avait permis de décrocher cette bourse mais j'avais l'intention de les rembourser au cas où, elle me serait retirée. Mais, je m'étais renseigné. Logiquement, ils ne pouvaient pas me l'enlever. Même si je risquais de devoir leur rembourser une bonne moitié. Mais j'avais prévu le coup. J'avais pas mal d'argent de côté. Et puis, avec les stages des vacances, j'aurais de quoi me payer mes études. Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'inscrire quelque part ou je suis bon. J'avais trois moi pour trouver mon nouveau domaine de prédilection.

Laurèen m'appela pour venir manger. A contrecoeur, je lâchais mon livre sur les peines pénales et descendis. Je n'avais pas le cœur à me restaurer mais, afin d'éviter plusieurs question sur ma santé et une morale sur l'anorexie, j'avalais ce qu'on me mit dans mon assiette. Lorsqu'on eûmes tous fini, je débarrassais, et remplis le lave-vaisselle avant de monter terminer ma lecture. Plus tard, je me couchais fatigué. La journée avait été longue. A croire qu'East High tout entier avait décidé de venir dans cette université là. J'avais du éviter un paquet d'élèves. En fait, ce que j'évitais surtout, c'était les conversations qui allaient avec cette rencontre. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la conversation que j'eus avec Marie ce matin même.

_Flash-back_

_Je marchais vers mon cours de psychologie quand une jeune femme brune, au teint mat m'arrêta._

_« - Salut Troy, ça va ?_

_« - Super et toi … Marie ?_

_J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à remettre un nom sur son visage. En un été, elle avait pris une dizaine de centimètres, était devenu brune, avait les cheveux court et son visage pâle avait beaucoup bronzé. _

_« - Oh moi, oui, tu penses, je suis encore une cheerleader ! J'ai été triste de voir que tu ne t'étais pas inscrit pour le moment._

_« - Euh, oui, j'ai envie de me donner à fond dans les cours pour le moment ! Les premières semaines sont les plus importantes, paraît-il !_

_« - D'accord. Et dis-moi, commença-t-elle sur un ton que je détestais, tu te remets facilement de la mort de Gabriella ou pas ? _

_« - Euh, tu sais, c'est encore récent, mais ça va, je survis. Je vais de l'avant ! Il le faut bien !_

_« - Ah d'accord ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêté le basket à cause d'elle ! Mais si jamais tu veux parler, je suis là ok ?_

_« - Hm ouais, c'est noté ! Bon, ce n'est pas que ta conversation m'ennuie, mais j'ai un professeur à voir avant le début du cours ! Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris ! A bientôt !_

_Sur ses mots, je partis presque en courant. Je savais que Marie n'avait jamais apprécié ma copine, mais son _à cause d'elle _m'avait mis en colère._

_Fin du flash-back_

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de bonne humeur. Il était dix heures, et j'avais dormis longtemps, mais ça m'avait fait du bien. Je me levais et partis me laver, songeant à ce que j'avais appris la veille. Lorsque je sortis, je m'habillais rapidement, et descendis déjeuner rapidement. Je trouvais mes parents entrain de préparer un pique-nique. Avant que j'eus le temps de les interroger, ma mère dit :

« - Nous allons faire une journée à la plage, tu viens avec nous ? Prendre le soleil te fera du bien, et puis, personne ne t'y reconnaîtra, tu auras donc le loisir de garder les lèvres closes ! Allez pas de discussion, monte enfiler ton maillot et rejoints-nous avec le nécessaire !

Connaissant ma mère, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je fis donc ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Quand je les rejoints, ils avaient chargé la voiture et discutaient des vacances. Je montais à l'arrière sans un mot, et ouvris le livre que j'avais commencé la veille. Mon père ne dit rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'appréciait pas de me voir lire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ! Il doit se dire que je noie dans les livres pour éviter de jouer au basket, peut-être, mais c'est faux. J'ai simplement décidé de m'être plus à fond dans mes études. Après tout, vu que Gabriella n'est plus là pour m'aider pour les révisions en vue d'examens, il faut que je débrouille tout seul. Et puis, le basket c'était plus une passion qu'un futur métier.

Quand nous arrivâmes, j'aidais mes parents à sortir les deux sacs de plages et à installer le parasol, le pique-nique et tout. Je leur proposais de surveiller le coin, le temps qu'ils aillent se baigner. Ceci dit, je fis très peu attention aux affaires. J'avais surtout sortit mon livre sur le droit pénal, dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'eau. Peu après, ils revinrent, et me proposèrent d'aller prendre l'eau également. Comme je n'en avait strictement pas envie, je préférais dire que j'allais me baladais sur la plage. Je marchais quelques instants, et je trouvais un banc à m'ombre. M'asseyant, je repris ma lecture, sans vérifier si j'étais assez loin de la vue de mes parents. Je n'avais pas lu deux pages, qu'une ombre, les mains sur les hanches, se matérialisa devant moi. Relevant la tête, je m'attendais à voir ma mère me dire de profiter du soleil. A la place, j'eus l'agréable surprise, d'y voir ma voisine.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, tu me suis, me dit-elle en souriant.

« - Hein ?

« - Oui, tu vas à la même université que moi, tu es dans tous mes cours, tu vas sur les mêmes plages, tu vas même emprunter tes livres à la même bibliothèque que moi ! C'est infernal ! Te serais-je devenue si vitale ?

« - Euh, attends, j'ignorais que tu venais ici, et tout. Je ne t'ai même pas vu à Albuquerque !

« - Pourtant je suis juste derrière toi ! Dans tous les cours ! Tu es toujours assis à côté de la fenêtre, sans jamais la regarder, dit-elle en s'asseyant. A la place, tu plonges dans le cours et prends des notes frénétiquement ! D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te demander certaines, vu que je passe beaucoup plus de temps à regarder les arbres, que les profs si ennuyeux ! Même mon père m'ennuie, c'est inquiétant, mais ce soleil, me donne envie de courir nue dans les champs, termina-t-elle sur le ton de plaisanterie.(Clin d'œil a ma Praline)

A ces mots, je relevais la tête vers elle, pour voir un sourire. Elle me proposa d'aller chercher une glace, et j'acceptais sans trop savoir pourquoi ! En fait, sa compagnie ne me rappelait en rien ma Gaby, j'appréciais donc les moments passés ensemble sans pour autant en oublier ma copine. Mon cœur battait toujours plus quand je pensais à elle. C'est stupide, mais j'avais vraiment prévu de faire ma vie avec. Je ne me voyais pas avec une autre personne dans les bras. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est à elle que je pensais alors que j'étais censé me détendre en famille. Nous arrivâmes devant le marchand et je la vis hésiter devant tous les parfums. Quand enfin, Jade eut trouvé son bonheur, une glace à l'italienne melon chocolat, je pris un cône vanille fraise. C'était le parfum préféré de Gaby.

« - Et voilà, tu rumines encore de sombres pensées, me dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Tu sais Troy, tu vas me détester pour ses mots, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne te l'a dit encore ! Où alors, tu n'en as pas compris le sens ! Tu as la chance de vivre encore ! Alors pour elle, ou pour tout ce que tu veux profites-en ! La vie est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux ne chanteront plus bien longtemps ! Profite de leurs mélodies, elles sont si belles ! Ecoute leur voix, observe la nature qui se prépare lentement à l'hiver rude qui approche !

« - L'hiver n'est jamais rude à Albuquerque. Il doit pleuvoir à peine deux mois par an ! (Certifié par internet il pleut soixante-cinq jours en moyenne)

« - Je l'ignorais, je viens de Chicago, et là-bas, l'hiver est rude ! On a de la neige, du froid, du gèle et tout plein d'autre chose tout aussi merveilleuse !

Le temps de terminer notre glace, nous marchâmes tranquillement, dissertant sur les joies de la nature. Quand nous eûmes fini, elle m'aspergea d'eau en riant.

« - La vie est si courte Troy qu'il faut en savourer chaque minute, même si parfois elle te parait injuste ! Prouve-lui que tu es plus fort qu'elle ! Allez montre-moi que tu es un homme qui ne laissera pas une pauvre blonde l'asperger deux fois sans réagir, dit-elle en me lançant de l'eau une seconde fois.

Piqué au vif, je lui rendis la pareille, et bientôt, une rude bataille s'engagea. Quand elle prit fin, j'étais tout mouillé, et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été posé mon bouquin au sec. Je regardais rapidement Jade. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, et maintenant plusieurs mèches étaient volantes et s'étaient collé à son visage. Malgré tout, elle avait l'air heureuse ! Et pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement, je me surpris à sourire.

Le reste de la journée passa vite, entre discussion, et partie de jeu. Nos voisins nous ayant rejoint quelques heures auparavant. C'est ainsi que je fis leur connaissance. Sa mère s'appelait Morgane. Je trouvais ça joli. Ils avaient habité à Chicago durant vingt ans, mais Guillaume en avait eu assez de la neige qui, chaque année bloquait la circulation. Alors, il avait demandé à être muté, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterrit dans la ville. Je me demandais soudain si Jade regrettait ses amis. Quand je lui posais la question, elle me répondit en toute franchise, que oui parce qu'elle ne les voyait plus, mais que grâce à la magie d'internet, elle n'avait pas l'impression de les avoir quitté.

« - Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, la vie est trop courte pour rester sur les mauvais moments ! Il faut les oublier au profit des bons ! C'est ceux-là qui te réchaufferont les longs soirs d'hiver quand tu te sentiras seul ! Par exemple, quand j'ai le sentiment d'être abandonné, dans cette ville inconnue, je repense à tous les fous rires que j'ai eus avec Matt, Jordan, Julie et Bénédicte et hop ça va tout de suite mieux ! Après tout, je ne suis pas seul au monde ! J'ai mes parents, et de l'air dans mes poumons, et puis, j'ai de la famille ici ! Bon je ne les supporte pas trop, ils sont carrément superficiels mais au moins, j'ai déjà des connaissances !

Je lui souris et peu après nous rentrâmes chez nous. J'allais me coucher directement, en songeant ce que m'avait dit Jade. Fermant les yeux je me mis à songer aux bons moment que j'avais eu avec Gabriella. Comme notre premier duo, ou ses vacances à Lava Springs. Je me sentis bizarre d'un coup comme si un poids s'enlevait de mon estomac. Je m'endormis rapidement ce soir-là convaincu que lundi serait meilleur.

Je passais tout mon dimanche à rattraper mon retard dans ma lecture. J'avais emprunté trois livres, et je m'étais promis d'en lire et d'en retenir un maximum. Je ne sortis de ma chambre que pour manger, et encore, j'avais un livre à la main. Comme nous étions dimanche, maman ne put m'envoyer acheter quelque chose ce qui me permis de lire beaucoup. Je pris même quelques notes sur certaines lois me promettant d'en parler quand le sujet serait mis sur le tapis.

Lundi arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'avais pris l'habitude de me lever à dix heures et le réveil qui sonna à six heures, me fit regretter ce week-end que j'avais tant appréhender. Je me préparais mollement, et partis déjeuner. Une fois fait, je montais avec enthousiasme dans mon petit bolide et pris la direction de l'université. Je me garais rapidement, et partis en direction de mon cours de droit. En chemin, on m'interpella.

« - Hey Troy !

A l'entente de mon prénom, je me tournais pour faire face à un drôle de tableau. D'un côté, il y avait ma voisine dans un éternel baggy, noir aujourd'hui, avec un débardeur de la même couleur et une veste blanche, assortit à ses baskets, et de l'autre, Sharpay Evans. Tout de rose vêtue, avec une jupe et une chemise. A contrecoeur, je les rejoignis.

« - Ça va Troy ?

« - Bien, et toi Sharpay ?

« - Super. Suis-je bête, tu ne connais sûrement pas ma cousine. Jade je te présente Troy, une star du basket !

« - On se connaît déjà ! C'est lui mon voisin super nul au basket dont je t'ai parlé ! Malheureusement pour moi, il est bien meilleur pour les batailles d'eaux ! Mes vêtements de samedi s'en souviennent encore !

Ainsi donc, c'était elle la famille que Jade avait à Albuquerque ? La famille Evans ! Et bien, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ah ça fait du bien de savoir que Troy sourit de nouveau. Bon ça reste un fait rare, mais au moins, il se souvient comment faire ! Mdr Dites-moi en reviews si vous avez aimé ?

Bisous

Time Tell Will


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous, Désolé du retard d'une journée dans mon postage. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Un big merci à **chris87**, **DD-Love-HP** et **Agent Sachiimii** !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 06** :

Les semaines passaient toujours trop rapidement. J'aimais l'université d'Albuquerque, pour ses longs cours, ses pauses rapides et ses nombreuses sections qui me permettaient d'éviter de croiser mes anciens amis. Bien sûr, je les voyais dans les couloirs, mais j'avais sans arrêt un bouquin sous les yeux, ce qui m'évitais de voir leurs regards. Je devais sûrement leur faire pitié, et ce sentiment me dérangeait. Aucun ne comprenait que j'étais très heureux ainsi. J'étais en vie, et je construisais mon avenir. Que demander de plus ? Bien sûr, j'aurais pu avoir Gabriella avec moi, mais ses derniers temps, ça ne me faisait moins mal de penser à elle. En fait, depuis ce samedi à la plage, je me sentais mieux.

_Flash-back_

_Le temps de terminer notre glace, nous marchâmes tranquillement, dissertant sur les joies de la nature. Quand nous eûmes finis, elle m'aspergea d'eau en riant._

_« - La vie est si courte Troy qu'il faut en savourer chaque minute, même si parfois elle te parait injuste ! Prouve-lui que tu es plus fort qu'elle ! Allez montre-moi que tu es un homme qui ne laissera pas une pauvre blonde l'asperger deux fois sans réagir, dit-elle en me lançant de l'eau une seconde fois._

_Piqué au vif, je lui rendis la pareille, et bientôt, une rude bataille s'engagea. Quand elle prit fin, j'étais tout mouillé, et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été posé mon bouquin au sec._

_Fin du flash-back_

En fait, j'avais un nouveau rituel le matin. Je me préparais et une fois fait, je me mettais face au miroir de ma salle de bain, et plantant mon regard dans celui de mon reflet, je me répétais cette phrase : « La vie est courte, il faut en profiter. » Je ne voulais toujours pas parler aux gens, ni à mes anciens amis d'East High, mais au moins malgré que c'était de ma faute, je ne sentais plus ce poids immense sur mon estomac. Ce matin-là, je me promis, d'aller voir Manolita samedi. Je la guetterais et j'irais lui demander pardon. Après tout, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai toujours gardé cette journée pour moi. Quand j'arrivais à l'université, j'y retrouvais Jade. Elle était tranquillement entrain de lire un journal qui datait du dix-sept juillet en fait. Je la saluais rapidement et voulus entrer, seulement, elle me rattrapa.

« - Dis donc, t'es pressé là ?

« - Sachant qu'on a cours à l'autre bout de l'université, oui assez pourquoi ?

« - Je vais t'en parler en y allant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je t'accompagne à notre premier cours, rit-elle.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route et elle me raconta sa soirée. Sa mère lui avait fait la morale parce qu'elle snobait sa cousine. Personnellement, si j'avais la même, je pense que j'agirais pareil, mais je gardais mon avis pour moi. Je l'écoutais et je ne compris pas son silence gêné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle paraissait embarrasser devant moi. Je l'avais déjà vu ainsi devant son père, quand il lui avait fait remarquer que si elle trouvait le paysage plus intéressant, il pouvait l'envoyer l'observer de plus près. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'elle continue.

« - Dis-moi Troy, t'es du genre violent ? Quand tu es en colère contre une personne, j'entends !

« - C'est quoi ta question bizarre ? Non, je ne suis pas voilent ! Je n'ai même jamais frappé sur autre chose que sur des ballons, si tu veux tout savoir ! Pourquoi, me demandes-tu ça ? Je parais méchant ?

« - Non, non, mais c'est juste que tu ne risque pas d'apprécier la suite !

Curieux, je plissais les yeux sans trop comprendre, mais quelque chose au fond de moi, me disais que je n'allais, effectivement, pas aimer la suite.

« - Bon, j'avoue tout, mais évite de me frapper, d'accord !

Sans attendre mon accord, elle continua :

« - En fait, depuis la journée à la plage, je cherche en vain qui était Gabriella ! Mais sans nom de famille, tu te doutes bien, que j'ai eu du mal à trouver ! Et hier, j'ai eu toutes les informations sur elle, ainsi que celle du jour de l'accident !

« - Et ? En quoi, ça t'intéresse de savoir qui est ma copine ? De quoi est fait mon passé ? Si tu voulais tant ses informations, tu n'avais qu'à demander à ta barbie de cousine ! Elle l'a toujours détestée, elle t'aurait donné les informations que tu souhaitais avoir, déclarais-je énervé.

Je la plantais là, et partis rapidement, vers la salle. Quand j'arrivais, madame Callaway était déjà là. Je m'assis et ouvrit mon ordinateur afin de pouvoir me mettre plus rapidement au travail et oublié ma fouineuse de voisine. Je ne vis personne enter, juste le cours qui débuta. A ce moment, j'entrais dans un autre univers ou seul ce que j'entendais était important. A la fin des deux heures, je sortis le premier et courus presque au prochain. La journée passa rapidement, j'avais fait abstraction de tout. Seulement, la fin des cours me remit les pieds dans une réalité que j'essayais de fuir. Je refusais de penser à ma copine tant que je ne serais pas seul devant East High. Je rentrais chez moi rapidement, et repartis en roller. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis l'année dernière. C'était une idée de Gaby. Durant une semaine nous étions venu au lycée avec ses trucs. Nous avions eu beaucoup de fous rires, avec les autres, surtout que le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, Chad, et Taylor nous avait rejoint dans notre folie. Arrivé devant le bâtiment où j'avais tant de bons souvenirs, je m'assis et la tête entre les mains, je repensais à tout. Tout sauf à ce matin à l'hôpital. A un moment, j'entendis quelqu'un passer à vélo. Je refusais de lever les yeux. Après tout, c'est sûrement un passant. J'entendis la bicyclette s'arrêter plus bas, et quelqu'un marcha vers moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et un parfum de marguerite* envahir l'air. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais un bon coup cette odeur.

« - Excuse-moi Troy, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu m'avais l'air triste que je voulais comprendre ! C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours besoin de comprendre mon entourage ! J'ai même fait des recherches sur nos profs, sauf mon père, évidemment ! Et voilà comme d'habitude, je parle trop !

« - C'est pas grave, je comprends ! Tu sais, je l'aimais tellement que j'ai du mal à parler de Gaby ! Elle était tellement parfaite ! Elle me rendait meilleur ! C'est en elle que je puisais ma force ! Elle me connaissait mieux que mes parents et moi-même me connaissions ! Elle savait mes faiblesses, et mes blessures ! Je voulais tellement qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants ! Je n'imagine personne prendre sa place ! Elle était si parfaite, avec ses défauts, et ses mimiques ! Comme de toujours avoir raison ! Elle savait tout mais n'en prenait même pas la grosse tête ! Elle pouvait parler du même sujet pendant des heures sans en faire le tour ! Je sais pas, c'était … Elle était tellement … Géniale ! Toujours de bonne humeur, même quand je devenais con ! C'était la seule à pouvoir me le faire remarquer sans que je m'énerve ! Elle avait cette façon de faire et de dire les choses, de manière à ce que tu ne lui en veuilles même pas ! Elle avait ce don de parler aux gens, de leur dire les pires choses et de s'en sortir avec les honneurs, comme si elle venait de faire un compliment ! Je me souviens, durant notre été à Lava Springs, elle avait à Sharpay des choses horrible, et ta cousine ne lui en a même pas voulu ! C'était tellement … Elle était tellement … Je l'aimais Jade ! Je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et comme sûrement je n'aimerais jamais plus ! Elle était tellement extraordinaire, terminais-je.

J'avais des sanglots dans la voix, mais aucun dans les yeux. Ils restaient étonnamment secs. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour je ne pouvais pleurer. Depuis le vingt juillet, jour de son enterrement, je n'avais pas versé de larmes. Ni même avant. Je regardais mon interlocutrice. Elle pleurait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Quand je lui demandais, elle me dit simplement :

« - C'est tellement beau ce que tu dis sur elle ! Tu devais vraiment l'aimer ! En tout cas, c'est l'impression que tu donnes !

« - C'est le cas ! Je l'aime, c'est la meilleure femme que j'ai connue ! C'est d'ailleurs, la seule que je veux connaître !

« - Tu sais Troy, un jour, tu rencontreras une fille tout aussi bien mais dans un genre totalement différent, et tu verras ! Ton cœur se mettra à battre, de nouveau, rapidement ! Et malgré toi, tu tomberas amoureux, car l'être humain est fait ainsi ! Et nulle existence n'est plus terne que celle qui est dépourvu d'amour !

Je la fixais. Pas avec colère, mais avec doute. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que je ressens ? Aurait-elle vécu la même chose ? C'est impossible, on ne lui a pas fait croire qu'elle était sauvée avant de lui arracher l'être qu'elle aimait le plus. Je secouais la tête, et je me mis debout. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, mais l'inactivité commençait à m'ennuyer. J'aimais beaucoup lire, mais le basket, et le sport en général me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Qu'il était loin le temps où je m'entraînais avec les Red Hawks ! Ou mon seul soucis était d'éloigner Sharpay suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir être ma Gaby quelques instants. Je patinais quelques instants et je me fis dépassé par ma voisine.

« - Bas alors ? T'es aussi nul sur des rollers que sur un terrain de basket ?

Piqué au vif, j'accélérais la cadence et la dépassais d'un bon mètre. Nous fîmes la « course » durant une bonne heure avant de rentrer plus doucement. Lorsque nous fûmes en vue des maisons familiales, nous ralentîmes l'allure. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, je débordais d'énergie. Je repensais aux devoirs demandés. Je secouais la tête, soufflais un bon coup, et décidais de m'y attelais rapidement. Mon père rentrait d'East High dans une heure, et ma mère dans une demi-heure. Enfin pas du lycée, mais de son poste d'infirmière. Je descendis mes affaires et commençais le repas tout en révisant. Je décidais de fêter ma vitalité à grands renforts de plats italiens. Je préparais donc des pâtes à la carbonara, une salade de légumes pour l'entrée, et un produit laitier pour le dessert. Je sortis donc acheter des fraises, et je les préparais avec du sucre et du lait. Le temps que le repas principal cuise, je m'attelais à mes devoirs. J'avais qu'une loi à décortiquer. La galère, si vous voulez mon avis.

Quand Laurèen arriva, je n'avais fait que la moitié du repas, et de mes devoirs, et la vaisselle n'était pas faite. Elle me regarda quelques secondes et sourit avant de partir. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, et repris mes activités. Mon père rentra peu après, et se coups-ci tout était prêt et propre. Le temps que je terminais de me laver, ma mère mit la table. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Bizarrement, autant j'appréciais parler avec Jade, autant devant mes parents, je n'en n'étais pas capable. Trop de souvenirs, peut-être ? Pas assez de compréhension ? Trop d'éloignement ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisée depuis le vingt juillet. Pensivement, je cherchais ce qui s'était passé, et je fus stupéfait. Le dernier souvenir dont je me souvenais, c'était l'enterrement de ma copine. Après, c'était le trou noir. Je revoyais ma rencontre avec Jade, et mon entrevue avec monsieur Matsui, les diverses discussions avec ma voisine, la samedi à la plage, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais passé mes vacances. Comme si je m'étais endormit le soir de sa mise en terre, et que je venais de me réveiller.

Sans un mot, je montais dans ma chambre. Machinalement, je pris un livre et plongeais dans les méandres des lois. J'avais tous les décrets, lois, alinéa et paragraphes à apprendre par cœur pour la fin de l'année, mais rien n'entrait. Du moins, c'était mon impression. Après deux heures de lecture, je me couchais insatisfait. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma journée, mais j'étais incapable de dire ce que c'était.

La semaine fut rapide, et bientôt, samedi arriva. J'avais fait mes devoirs à l'avance, et quand je sortis à quatorze heure, je prévins mes parents que je risquais de rentrer tard. J'avais pris mon livre de lois, et j'arrivais devant le perron de cette grande maison blanche. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis le quinze juillet. Un flot de souvenir m'attendit. Notamment, la première fois que j'avais toqué à cette porte. C'était pour m'excuser d'avoir voulu faire croire à l'équipe que j'étais avec eux. Gabriella m'avait ignoré. Je souris à ce moment, et je décidais de toquer. Evidemment, personne ne répondit. Je m'assis sur le banc et commençait ma lecture. Plusieurs heures après, j'entendis des pas. Levant la tête, je vis la propriétaire des lieux arriver.

« - Euh … Bonjour Manolita, dis-je peu sûr de moi.

Elle me sourit tristement et m'invita à entrer. Soudain, je m'aperçus combien sa peine avait du être lourde à porter seule. Je me doutais que Taylor ou Kelsie étaient passé souvent, mais cela l'avait-il soulagé ? Du moins suffisamment ? Je ne pense pas sinon elle ne travaillerait pas douze heures par jour. Nous nous installâmes au salon et commençâmes à parler de ses trois derniers mois. Lentement, j'orientais la conversation sur sa fille. Je remarquais qu'il y avait beaucoup de photo d'elle. Une attira notamment mon attention, me levant d'un bond, je caressais du bout des doigts l'image de nous deux, en robe de cérémonie, bras dessus bras dessous, riant comme deux enfants. Nous avions nos robes ouvertes, je pouvais voir la jupe et la chemise qu'elle avait ce soir-là. Nous étions si beaux, et si heureux, inconscients du drame qui se profilait. Je sentis une larme coulait sur ma joue, et machinalement, je l'essuyais. C'était la première fois que je pleurais. Ça me faisait bizarre.

« - Vous étiez si beaux ce soir-là, me dit-elle.

« - Je pensais la même chose ! Si seulement, j'avais su plus tôt, dis-je en me frappant la main. Je ne l'aurais pas emmené en vacances ! Je n'aurais pas tant insisté pour faire cette stupide randonnée, et je n'aurais pas corrigé sa position, pour sortir ce garçon de là ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide !

« - Non Troy ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas forcé Gaby à venir, vous n'auriez pas sauvé ce jeune homme, et il serait mort ! Vous avez agis en héros !

« - Oui, mais nous ne l'aurions jamais su ! Si j'étais vraiment un héros Mano, j'aurais sauvé Gabriella ! Je ne l'aurais pas laissé mourir !

« - Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir ! Au risque de ta vie, tu es descendu la rejoindre, pour lui remonter le moral ! Tu es resté avec elle, le plus possible ! Tu as attendu longtemps seul, dans cette salle d'attente, des nouvelles de ma fille ! Dis-toi qu'elle a eu de beaux souvenirs ! Elle était si excitée de partir avec toi ! Elle voulait faire beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais je me souviens d'une phrase qu'elle m'a dit, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne descende pour te rejoindre et partir ! Je lui apportais ses affaires, et elle m'a dit ceci : « Maman, si tu savais ! Je sais que c'est dangereux de dire ça, mais je crois que si je devais mourir cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse ! »

Ces mots me touchèrent. J'ignorais qu'elle était si heureuse de partir. Ça aurait du me faire du bien d'entendre ça, mais je me sentis plus fautif qu'avant. Je regardais à gauche. Une photo de Gaby dans son cercueil. Les coutures avaient disparues et elle paraissait dormir. La voyant comme ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre, et tout en le regardant, je décidais de tout raconter. Tout y passa. Notre long trajet, nos blagues, nos activités, et surtout ses appréhensions. J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille, surtout que j'avais été si lourd à insister comme ça, mais au contraire, elle sourit.

« - Tu sais Gabriella m'avait dit un truc au téléphone ! Tu étais entrain de préparer quelque chose, ou je ne sais pas, enfin, tu n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'elle ! Elle en a profité pour m'appeler, et me confier ses craintes ! Comme toi, je l'ai rassurée, en lui disant que son rêve était stupide, elle m'a alors confié un truc ! Elle m'a avoué, du bout des lèvres, qu'elle avait l'intention de te faire comprendre, dès votre retour, qu'elle était prête !

* : Fleur qui symbolise l'estime et la confiance.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé. Bisous

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré que le nombre de reviews soit en chute libre, mais bon, comme c'est les vacances, c'est normal, je crois ! Merci quand à chris87 pour sa review !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 07**

Quand je me levais le lendemain, ma mère m'annonça que j'avais du courrier. Etonné, je pris l'enveloppe qui avait la grandeur d'un cahier et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite lettre.

_Troy,_

_J'ai remarqué que tu adorais ces photos. En voilà donc des copies. Prends soin de ce souvenir._

_Mano !_

Je posais le papier sur la table et sortis les deux agrandissements. Il y avait la photo de nous, le jour de la cérémonie, mais aussi, la photo de ma Gaby entrain de dormir pour toujours. Je me préparais rapidement, et partis acheter deux cadres. Quand je revins je plaçais les photos. Celle ou nous étions deux, alla sur mon étagère, l'autre allant directement sur mon chevet. Ces deux images m'avaient donné envie de retrouver les autres photos que j'avais d'elle. Notamment deux. Celle de notre premier duo, prise par Jordan, un ami de là-bas. Il me l'avait envoyé en MMS, et que j'avais faite développer. L'autre étant celle d'Everyday. Je finis par les trouver, seulement, elles n'étaient pas très grandes, puisqu'elle avait été prise avec un téléphone. Le mettant dans une pochette, je décidais de les faire agrandir le plus tôt possible. Sur cette idée, je fis mes devoirs avec plus d'entrain qu'habituellement. La journée passa rapidement. Vers quinze heures, je sortis, un ballon de basket dans les mains. J'avais envie de jouer, mais pas sous le regard de mon père. Ni celui de personne. Je pris dans ma voiture, et sortis de la ville. Je roulais jusqu'à Rio Mancho, plus au nord. Arrivé, je me mis en quête d'un terrain vide. Quand j'en trouvais un, je me garais et commençais mes shoots. Peu après, des jeunes de mon âge arrivèrent avec un ballon. Ils me proposèrent de faire un match. J'acceptais, et nous commençâmes. Je les avais prévenus que je n'étais pas super bon, et pour cause, je marquais seulement un panier sous trois ou quatre. Au bout de trois heures de jeux, je dus rentrer. Il n'était pas loin de huit heures, et je risquais d'arriver chez moi pour neuf heures.

Quand je rentrais, mes parents ne posèrent aucunes questions. Déçu, je leur dis quand même ou j'étais, même si je leur mentis sur mes activités. Ma mère hocha la tête, et me dit que mon repas attendait dans le four. Pour lui faire plaisir, je mangeais tout, et je montais me coucher, après avoir fait la vaisselle. Enfin l'avoir mis dans la machine pour. De retour dans ma chambre, mon regard accrocha la photo qui était sur mon chevet. Secouant la tête, je partis me laver. Je me sentais sale, mais heureux. C'était un sentiment étrange. J'étais toujours en colère contre moi-même pour avoir participer à la mort de ma copine, mais ce match, le premier que je perdais, m'avait en quelque sorte soulagé. Je décidais de ne rien dire de mes performances à mon père tant que je ne serais pas aussi bon qu'avant. Je me couchais tôt, mais ne parvins pas à dormir tout de suite. Rallumant, je me tournais et observais ma copine dormir du sommeil de l'ange. Je détaillais ses traits fins. Elle semblait être heureuse. Je lui souris et tout en éteignant la lumière, je repensais à cette image. J'espérais que le jour où je serais aussi reposé, arriverait vite. Pour le moment, je me sentais trop torturé par la vie et par mon environnement. C'était un fait étrange. J'avais arrêté de voir mes amis qui me rappelaient Gaby, je n'étais plus à East High, j'avais arrêté le basket. J'avais complètement fait un trait sur mon ancienne vie mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me sentir mieux.

« - Je devrais peut-être aller la voir ? Non, je ne peux pas ! Je n'en ai pas le droit !

Peu à peu, je sombrais dans un semi sommeil. Le lendemain arriva trop vite. Je me levais et me préparais machinalement. Je partis pour l'université. Une fois encore, Jade était là, à attendre quelqu'un. Je la saluais et me hâter d'aller à la bibliothèque rendre un livre emprunté plus tôt dans le mois. Elle me suivit et engagea la conversation. Parlant de notre dimanche respectif, nous arrivâmes devant le « sanctuaire du livre » comme s'amusait à l'appeler ma voisine. J'entrais et rendis mes livres, sans en chercher d'autre. Quand je sortis, Jade m'attendait.

« - Dis donc, c'est moi ou tu dévores les livres plus rapidement que tu ne fais la conversation ?

« - Non, en effet. Je préfère lire. Les déceptions sont moins douloureuses, déclarais-je.

« - Tu sais Troy. A continuer ainsi, tu vas finir seul et tu te retourneras à quatre vingt ans, tu auras des regrets. A fuir la vie, on ne peut que survivre ! Je dis ça, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi. Personnellement, si j'ai envie de faire un truc, je ne me gêne pas. Comme la dernière fois ou j'ai hurlé d'un coup le jour de la remise des diplômes. C'était magique ! Tout le monde se moquait de moi, mais au moins, j'avais un souvenir unique.

« - T'es la nouvelle assistante sociale ?

« - Euh non, pourquoi ?

« - Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir me rendre le sourire ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé si j'étais heureux ainsi ?

« - Et bien en fait, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu paraissais si triste que je me suis mise dans l'idée de t'aider ! Même si tu es un cas désespéré ! Et puis, après Pay, ma cousine, m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi et de la prévenir quand tu irais mieux ! Histoire qu'elle te « saute » dessus, dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, mais ça, j'ai pas dit que je le ferais !

« - Pourquoi demandais-je suspicieux.

« - Et bien, peut-être que tu me plais, ou alors plus simple, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la copine idéal pour un cœur blessé !

Sur ces mots, nous entrâmes en cours. Le droit m'avait toujours passionné, mais j'avoue que j'eus beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé durant la vidéo. Monsieur Aloha nous montrait le déroulement pour faire voter une loi. En fait, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit sa fille. Ainsi Sharpay n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de sortir avec moi ? Elle allait être déçue. Je ne pourrais tomber sous son charme. Elle est tellement fade, superficielle, et si lisse qu'elle ne m'attire pas du tout. Avec elle, un camping doit signifier, dormir dans un motel. Quand la vidéo se termina, je repris pieds avec la réalité. Le professeur nous demanda de faire un résumé de la vidéo. Comme j'avais déjà lu beaucoup d'ouvrage sur le sujet, j'en fis un bref résumé, sans pour autant dire de quelle loi, la vidéo parlait. Le second cours, je fus nettement plus attentif. En effet, nous devions nous mettre en équipe de deux et, maintenant que nous nous connaissions tous mieux, faire le portrait psychologique de notre camarade. J'eus le malheur d'être avec Jade.

« - Voilà, comme on est voisin et qu'on se connaît bien, ça ira beaucoup plus vite, dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

Du moins, je suppose que c'était son but, je n'en n'étais pas sûr. Durant un quart d'heures, nous nous posâmes différentes questions sans toutefois chercher à creuser derrière les réponses. J'avais hâte de terminer cet exercice pour être, de nouveau, seul dans mon coin. A peine, aie-je mis le point final, que ma chère voisine se remit à parler. Quand la leçon de psycho prit fin, je me ruais dehors. J'avais pris avec moi, les photos à faire agrandir. Face à l'université, il y avait une boutique spécialisée, dans le développement et la retouche de photographie. J'y entrais et un horrible parfum d'encre m'envahit. Faisant fi, j'allais devant le comptoir.

« - Bonjour monsieur, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous faisiez les agrandissements de photos ?

Question stupide et subsidiaire, puisque je connaissais la réponse, mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux comme entrée en matière. L'homme me jaugea, et hocha simplement la tête, tout en souriant.

« - Et ça coûterait combien de faire agrandir ses deux clichés, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme en question me donna la réponse, et je lui confiais les deux images. Je lui expliquais qu'elles étaient très importantes pour moi car la personne était morte. Il m'assura qu'il y ferait très attention et, me demanda le format que je désirais. Je lui indiquais et nos parlâmes quelques minutes des divers services que la boutique proposait. Je le remerciais, et partis. Je rentrais presque aussitôt.

« - Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de vous demander quand elles seraient prêtes ?

« - Trois jours, je pense ! Oui, revenez dans trois jours, elles le seront, me dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Une fois encore, je le remerciais et sortis. Je retournais à l'université très rapidement. Je n'avais que très peu de temps pour manger, mais cela me convenait. A cette heure, il ne devait pas rester grand monde dans la cafétéria. Quand j'entrais, je remarquais que tous les visages m'étaient inconnus. J'en profitais donc, pour prendre une table et m'installais rapidement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser de toute façon. Quand j'eus terminé, je partis tout aussi vite. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque parfaire mes connaissances. Quand j'entrais, je fus submergé par le calme qui y régnait. Peu d'étudiants venaient durant la pause, et l'endroit était presque désert. Je me baladais donc entre les rayons, sans chercher quoi que ce soit. J'avais envie d'un livre qui me ferait voyager. En chemin, je croisais deux trois personnes qui me saluèrent. Devant le rayon, je fermais les yeux rapidement et fis faire quelques tours à mon doigt avant de sélectionner un ouvrage. Ouvrant les yeux, je regardais le titre : _Les plus beaux coins d'Aspen_.

« - Euh, on va choisir une autre destination, dis-je en prenant quand même le livre, ainsi qu'un autre traitant des plages américaines.

J'allais les emprunter, et je commençais à lire le guide touristique de l'endroit ou j'avais perdu ma copine. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et tout en rentrant, je me mis à penser qu'il fallait que j'aille la voir. Mais je sentais que je n'avais pas le droit. J'arrivais chez mes parents la tête embrumée de pensées folles.

« - Ah Troy ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai invité Mano, et les voisins ce soir ! Monte vite te laver, et te changer, on mange dans une heure et demie !

J'acquiesçais et m'exécutais. Quand je fus prêt, je regardais les souvenirs que j'avais rangés dans une boite en fer. Je les sortis tous en les commentant comme si ma copine était là, près de moi. Je ris quand je nous revis déguisés pour une soirée halloween qu'avait organisée Taylor. Soudain, j'entendis la sonnette. Je descendis et je fus déçu lorsque Manolita entra seule. Cachant ma déception au maximum, je lui fis la bise et lui proposa d'entrer. Laurèen arriva peu après.

« - Et bien, on dirait que Troy a été déçu de me voir. Attendait-il une jolie et jeune femme ?

« - Hein ? Non, désolé Mano, j'ai pas l'intention de remplacer Gaby ! Au fait, merci pour les photos, je les adore !

« - J'en suis ravi ! Si jamais tu en veux d'autre dis-le moi ! Je dois toutes les avoir !

« - Et non ! Monte que je te montre un cliché unique au monde, dis-je sûr de moi.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, puisque que Gabriella ne l'avait pas acheté. Quand nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, je lui montrais la photo de nous deux à Disneyland. C'était une photographie que je chérissais plus que toutes les autres. Elle nous représentait à bord du _Space moutain_. Ma belle maman regarda la photo durant plusieurs minutes et se tourna vers moi. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je la devançais.

« - Je serais bien sûr ravi, de t'en faire une copie ! Il y a un magasin exprès à côté de l'université. Tu n'as qu'à me dire le format !

« - Le format ne change pas, mais merci de me l'avoir montrée ! Vous êtes très bien sur cette photo !

Je me demandais un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée de cadre. Sur la photo en questions, nous avions le visage tendu au maximum, et les jointures de nos mains étaient blanches tellement nous étions accroché aux poignets. Nous descendîmes peu après, tandis que je lui parlais de mes exploits sportifs, en lui demandant de garder ça secret. J'étais fier de moi, de réussir, de nouveau, à mettre le ballon dans le panier. Même si mon jeu n'était pas aussi bon qu'avant. Elle me promit de ne rien dire, et nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger. J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Ma mère me regarda bizarrement et, ce fut Jade qui donna l'explication.

« - C'est étrange de trouver ton prof d'histoire et de droit dans ta salle à manger, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Carrément ! Enfin, mon père était mon coach de basket mais j'étais habitué à le voir tous les soirs vautré sur le canapé, donc toi, ça ne doit pas te faire bizarre, mais là, j'avoue …

« - Je sais ce que c'est ! Figure-toi que demain, il a invité Callaway à manger ! Ça va être la galère, ajouta-t-elle dans mon oreille, elle va lui dire que je passe mon temps à dessiner, ou regarder dehors !

L'ayant plusieurs surprises à faire des croquis sur ses cours, je souris, manquant l'œillade que fit Mano à ma mère. La soirée fut agréable, surtout que ma voisine de table passait son temps à charrier son « prof » de droit qui ne savait pas faire griller des saucisses sur un barbecue. Vers dix heures, passablement fatigué, je montais dans ma chambre, chercher un pull, j'avais toujours froid quand je manquais de sommeil. Machinalement, je vis le livre sur Aspen. Je le pris et assis sur mon lit, je me mis à le feuilleter. Je trouvais rapidement la page recherchée. Il y avait une petite photo de l'hôtel ou nous étions descendus. Je caressais l'image du bout des doigts, je repensais à notre arrivée. Parcourant les pages, je tombais sur le chapitre « randonnée » Bien qu'il y avait peu d'espoir que je trouve l'endroit exact en photos, je regardais attentivement les clichés. Je fus dégoûté de voir autant de chemin. Si j'avais décidais d'en prendre un autre, Gabriella serait à mes côtés. Je pris la photo la représentant entrain de dormir et la plaça à côtés. Plongé dans les sombres méandres de mes pensées, je n'entendis pas les marches grincées, ni la porte s'ouvrir. Je relevais la tête quand j'entendais quelqu'un tousser.

« - Jade ? Que … Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Ta mère m'envoie pour vérifier que tu ne t'aie pas endormi ! Vu que ça fait pas loin de vingt minutes que tu es ici !

J'hochais la tête et replongeant dans le livre, je caressais le cadre. Elle s'approcha de moi.

« - Alors c'est elle Gabriella Montez ?

Relevant la tête, je vis mon amie près de moi entrain de fixer doucement le visage en paix de ma copine.

« - Oui, c'est elle ! Ma copine ! Celle-là même que j'ai tuée, par manque de discernement !

« - Ne dis pas ça Troy ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Ce n'est quand même pas toi, qui l'a jeté dans le vide !

Devant son air intrigué, je lui racontais l'accident. A la fin du récit, elle me mit une gifle sur le derrière du crâne.

« - Maintenant que je sais tout Troy Bolton, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tout de suite de culpabiliser et ouvrir toute grande tes oreilles de sourd ! Ce-n'est-pas-ta-faute ! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée ! Tu n'as pas participé à son meurtre, ni autre stupidité que tu dois te convaincre ! Je suis sûr que quand tu vas la voir, tu le sens au fond de toi !

« - C'est que … Je n'y suis jamais allé, avouais-je penaud m'attendant à une nouvelle leçon de moral.

Elle me sourit simplement, commença à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et dit :

« - Je t'attends en bas, petit imbécile, mais je dois te dire un truc avant ! Gabriella était super belle !

La suite bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Dites-le moi en reviews ! Biz

Time Tell Will


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard ! Mais à partir de ce chapitre, tout redevient normal ! Et donc, tous les lundi, vous aurez un chapitre ! Aucun motif de retard ne sera toléré ! (Ouais, c'est à moi que je fais la leçon mdr) Merci énormément beaucoup (même si c'est pas français) à **chris87**, et **DD-Love-HP** pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 08**

Enfin, le week-end. Je l'attendais avec impatience depuis quelques semaines. En effet, chaque samedi, j'allais à Rio Mancho afin de faire un match avec des amis de là-bas. C'était surtout pour moi l'occasion d'échapper à mon assistante sociale personnel, j'ai nommé Jade. Elle passait son temps à me harceler pour que j'aille voir Gaby. Seulement, j'avais beau lui donner tout un tas de raisons, plus ou moins valable, elle ne m'écoutait pas. D'ailleurs, en général, la conversation se déroulait comme celle de ce matin.

_Flash-back_

_J'arrivais à l'université en avance. Je voulus aller à la bibliothèque mais j'eus un obstacle en chemin. _

_« - Salut Troy !_

_« - Salut Sharpay ! Tu m'excuses, j'ai un truc à faire !_

_« - Mais attends, je t'accompagne ! Tu sais, Jade m'a dit que tu n'allais toujours pas mieux, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger tous les deux, dit-elle en marchant avec ses doigts sur mon bras, en toute amitié bien sûr._

_« - Ouais, non, ça ne va pas être possible ! Tu sais le programme est super lourd, et si je veux décrocher un stage cet été dans un bon cabinet, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me montrer brillant ! Mais peut-être plus tard ! Salut !_

_Sur ces mots, j'entrai dans la bibliothèque à l'abri de ses assauts. Du moins, je croyais être libre, seulement au détour d'un rayon, j'y retrouvais, sans grande joie, sa cousine. _

_« - Hey Troy, comment va ?_

_« - Salut Jade. Ça va et toi ?_

_« - Tranquille, j'ai réussit à échapper à ma cousine pour le moment ! Alors dis-moi, tu prévois d'y aller quand ?_

_« - Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? Aller voir ta cousine ? Jamais serait pas mal !_

_« - Mais non, pas elle, dit-elle en balayant de sa main ma réponse, je parlais de Gabriella ! Tu sais, je suis certaine que tu n'en seras que plus en paix avec ta conscience !_

_« - Ecoute, je ne me sens pas prêt à y aller, d'accord, demandais-je sur un ton un peu énervé._

_J'avoue que depuis que je lui avais dit que je n'étais jamais allé la voir, elle me posait cette question chaque jour. Ce qui était bien avec elle quand même, c'est qu'elle ne s'embêtait pas des préambules ou autre préliminaires d'une conversation. Si elle avait un truc à te dire, c'était cash. Tu discutais d'un truc léger, et _paf_, la seconde d'après, tu parlais d'un sujet beaucoup moins agréable._

_« - Ecoute Troy ! A chaque fois que je te pose cette question, tu as toujours une excuse ! Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps derrière tes raisons stupides ?_

_« - Elles ne sont pas stupide Jade ! Si tu ne comprends pas ça, c'est qu'il y a un problème de communication entre nous !_

_« - Arrête ! Hier, tu ne voulais pas, parce que tu étais fatigué, la veille, c'était parce que tu avais des devoirs, le soir d'avant, tu n'avais pas le droit, encore avant, tu devais rentrer tôt ! Et la semaine dernière, tu devais parler d'un truc sérieux avec ton père ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que toutes ses raisons sont … valables, me demanda-t-elle légèrement en colère._

_« - Je sais très bien que ses excuses sont bidons, mais comme apparemment tu ne peux pas concevoir que je ne sois pas prêt, je te sors la première bêtise qui me vient à l'esprit !_

_« - Ecoute, je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais tu ne crois que, si tu étais à sa place, tu serais content de voir Gabriella venir te voir ?_

_« - Je n'en sais rien, figure-toi, je n'ai pas eu le chance d'échanger ma vie contre la sienne ! Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui est morte, hurlais-je alors que nous sortions de la bibliothèque ! Donc à sa place, je ne sentirais rien ok ?_

_Sur ces mots, je la plantais là, fulminant de rage. Elle avait réussit à me mettre en colère en moins de dix minutes. Je l'entendis vaguement, marmonner un « y a rien à voir ! » avant de me rejoindre. Elle se planta face à moi._

_« - Dis-toi que tant que tu ne sera pas aller la voir, tu seras toujours agressif, et que ça va te ronger de l'intérieur ! Alors avant de devenir un vieux grincheux malheureux, va la voir ! Parce que tu en prends doucement le chemin ! T'es déjà grincheux et malheureux !_

_Ce coup-ci, ce fut elle qui m'abandonna là. Ces paroles tournaient en rond dans ma tête. Secouant la tête, je partis en cours de psychologie. Mme Callaway nous rendit nos portraits psychologiques. J'avais une note correcte, mais je manquais de sursauter quand j'entendis Jade dire :_

_« - Trop Cool ! J'ai fait un sans-faute ! Hey Troy regarde donc ton portrait, dit-elle en me tendant la feuille._

_Machinalement, je la pris et je fus étonné. Elle y avait écrit, que j'étais une personne qui était tourmenté, et qui avait une grande colère en moi. Je culpabilisais pour un évènement dont je ne voulais parler. A long terme, je risquais de faire une dépression, et j'avais tout intérêt à en parler à un professionnel._

_Fin du flash-back_

J'entrais à la maison, et machinalement, je regardais le portrait que j'avais fait de ma voisine. Je faisais ressortir son côté à toujours vouloir aider les autres pour éviter de se concentrer sur ses problèmes. A long terme, elle risquait de s'oublier et de subir sa vie, sans en être maître. Je soupirais et observais une photo de Gabriella.

« - Si seulement, on pouvait vivre dans Harry Potter, comme ça, je te verrais bouger, et sourire ! A la place de ça, je n'ai de toi, que des images figées sur papier glacé, et l'écho de ta voix dans mes souvenirs !

Je respirais un bon coup, et descendis aider ma mère. La soirée fut courte pour moi. A peine, j'eus terminé de manger, je montais dans ma chambre, et je terminais un essai que j'avais à rendre pour vendredi prochain. Je me couchais en songeant que demain, je pourrais améliorer mon jeu, et extérioriser ma peine et ma colère.

Quand le lendemain, arriva, je me levais vers huit heure du matin. Je me lavais et me préparais rapidement. Je descendis et saluais mes parents avant de partir. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, j'ai caché un ballon dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je partis donc en vadrouille comme j'expliquais à mes parents. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à Rio Mancho, il n'y avait encore personne sur le terrain. Je me garais, sortis le ballon et commençait mes shoots. Ces derniers temps, je commençais à jouer mieux. Je n'avais pas totalement retrouvé mon niveau, mais sans une aide extérieur, je n'arriverais pas à être aussi bon qu'avant. Je pouvais demander à mon père, mais voudrait-il ? Je me promis de le faire rapidement. Pour le moment, mes amis arrivaient. Nous nous mîmes en place et le match commença.

Durant deux heures, nous marquâmes des points, puis, les équipes changèrent. Le côté du terrain aussi. A vrai dire, les heures s'écoulaient sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Vers seize heures, Gaël partit, m'indiquant que je devais partir. Je devais rentrer tôt aujourd'hui, mes parents voulant faire les courses. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et démarrais. Lorsque je rentrais, ils étaient entrain de se préparer.

« - Tu arrives juste à temps Troy. On y va, tu veux venir ?

« - Euh … Non, merci maman, je préfère rester ici, à vous attendre pour ranger les courses ! Je vais me laver, j'ai fait un peu de joggings et je me sens affreusement sale !

« - Et tu sens affreusement mauvais, annonça mon père comme s'il me disait l'heure.

Sur ces mots, je souris et montais me laver. J'attendis qu'ils partent, pour redescendre. J'allais chercher plusieurs ballons et commençais mes shoots. Quelques instants après, j'entendis une voix me dire :

« - Et bien, il y a de l'amélioration dans ton jeu !

« - Hey Jade, ça va, demandais-je sans m'arrêter. Rejoints-moi si tu l'oses !

Sans un mot, elle sauta par-dessus la barrière et me prit aux mots. Peu de temps après, nous faisions un, un contre un, tout en parlant. Enfin, elle faisait la conversation, moi je m'appliquais sur mes paniers. Je répondais donc par monosyllabe. Peu avant que mes parents n'arrivent, Guillaume l'appela.

« - Ravie d'avoir fait la conversation Troy ! A bientôt !

Je souris malgré moi de son sarcasme à tout épreuve. Je secouais la tête, et repris mes shoots. Quand ils rentrèrent, mon père vint me chercher dans le jardin.

« - Viens nous aider Troy, tu continueras après !

J'arrêtais donc, et le rejoignis. Pendant que nous allions à la cuisine, je demandais à mon père :

« - Dis papa, tu voudrais bien m'aider à ravoir mon niveau de capitaine ? J'ai fait pas mal de progrès depuis au moins d'août, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux que ce que tu viens de voir !

« - D'accord !

Sur ces mots, nous entrâmes la pièce. J'aidais mon père à décharger, tandis que ma mère rangeait les produits frais. En moins de dix minutes, tout fut rangé. Nous retournâmes au jardin, et je repris mes entraînements, comme lorsque j'étais capitaine.

Au bout d'une heure, j'étais en nage, mais rien n'avait changé dans mon niveau. D'après mon père, j'avais un blocage profond. Secouant la tête, je courus prendre une douche. Tandis que je me lavais, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Jade. Peut-être cela me ferait-il du bien si j'allais la voir ? Quand j'eus terminé, je sortis et m'assis sur les marches de perron. Je restais là de longues minutes puis je sentis quelqu'un me rejoindre.

« - Tu sais Troy ! T'as beau sourire et rire, de nouveau, tu restes quelqu'un de très renfermé sur toi-même ! Je sais que tu te sens blessé, et inutile ! Je paris que des fois, tu aimerais la rejoindre, mais tu dois aller de l'avant ! Fais-le pour elle ! Il ne faut pas rester dans le passé !

« - Merci maman, mais j'ai l'impression que la vie a perdu sa saveur ! Tu sais un peu comme si, quelqu'un avait oublié un ingrédient clé dans une recette ! Et bien, là, c'est pareil ! J'aimerais aller la voir, mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage ! Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est de ma faute si elle est enfermée entre ses planches de bois ! Mano, m'a donné la chaîne avec la bague et, grâce à ça, je sens qu'elle est prêt de moi, mais je me demande si, elle accepterait que j'aille la voir et salir de ma présence son sanctuaire !

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle en serait ravie ! Troy, tu sais que j'ai toute confiance en toi, tu prendras la bonne décision, mais dis-toi que cette visite pourrait te permettre de retrouver cet ingrédient mystère ! Comme si tu réussissais à retrouver le paquet de sucre pour faire le gâteau de ta vie, puisque tu as choisi cette métaphore ! Allez maintenant, réfléchis, et va chercher ton sucre, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais j'avais toujours cette impression que ma place n'était pas près de cette tombe. Je décidais d'aller voir Jade. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Ces derniers temps, elle m'avait été d'un grand secours, durant mes période de doute et j'espérais qu'elle saurait m'écouter et m'aider. Une fois de plus. Une dernière fois, me promis-je. Je toquais à sa porte. Ce fut mon professeur qui me répondit, habillé d'un short de plage ridicule. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, il me fit jurer de ne rien dire sur cette histoire, à l'université, sous peine de représailles. Quand sa fille arriva, je lui proposais d'aller faire un tour. Nous nous assîmes sur le perron et je lui parlais de Gabriella.

« - Tu sais, j'ai appris récemment, un truc qui m'a fait bizarre ! Ça risque de te sembler bizarre, mais même si ça faisait trois ans, que nous étions ensembles, on ne s'étaient jamais … Enfin, on avait jamais été plus loin que les bisous ! Mon père ne l'aimait pas, et il ne nous faisait pas confiance ! Tout ça, parce que grâce à elle, je m'étais légèrement éloigné du basket pour m'intéresser au chant et à la comédie ! Et puis, elle n'était pas prête alors on avait attendus ! Et puis, le matin de sa mort, elle a téléphonait à Mano ! Elle lui a confié ses peurs et aussi qu'elle se sentait prête à passer le cap ! Tu dois nous prendre pour des débiles romantiques ultra fleur bleu mais …

« - Je trouve ça bien au contraire que tu n'es pas été voir ailleurs !

Je ne sus quoi dire, puis d'un coup, je me levais. Je lui proposais de l'aide pour être à ma hauteur, et déclarais :

« - Viens la voir avec moi ! S'il te plait ?

« - Pourquoi, voulais-tu que je vienne ? Tu dois faire cette démarche seul, tu sais ?

« - Oui, je le sais, mais vois-tu, je n'y arriverais pas seul ! J'ai besoin de me sentir soutenu, mais si tu ne veux pas, dis-le, j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre !

« - Non, c'est bon, je te suis ! Je ferais sa connaissance véritable comme ça !

Nous sourîmes en partant. Le trajet fut lent et silencieux. A vrai dire, j'appréhendais le moment que je me retrouverais devant sa sépulture. Je m'arrêtais chez un fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet. J'en ressortis avec un bouquet composé de lys, d'edelweiss, de cyclamen et de chèvrefeuille*. Quand nous arrivâmes dans l'ossuaire, je me sentais faiblir. Jade du le sentir, puisqu'elle me prit la main et chuchota à mon oreille un « Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là ! » Quand enfin, j'arrivais devant la tombe blanche, j'y lu une inscription qui me fit chaud au cœur. « A la plus merveilleuse fille et petite amie. » Je restais un moment silencieux devant cette inscription. Lentement, je me baissais et déposais le bouquet frais. Respirant un bon coup, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit.

« - Excuse-moi Gabriella, j'ai agis comme un abruti ! Je n'osais pas venir, de peur de déranger ton repos, dis-je tout bas.

Lentement, je me penchais pour toucher la pierre tombale. Sentant des larmes arriver, je ne fis rien pour les faire partir.

« - J'ai été le pire des petits copains, à ne pas venir, mais j'avais peur ! Peur de te sentir en colère contre moi ! Tu comprends, c'est de ma faute si, tu es ici aujourd'hui ! Tu ne voulais pas venir ! Tu ne sentais pas cette journée, et moi, comme un con, je ne t'ai pas écouté ! Je voulais la faire, et une tempête ne m'aurait pas fait changer d'idée ! Ton rêve me paraissait si stupide, je n'ai pas vu, qu'au travers, tu y reflétais tes propres peurs ! Tu tremblais pour moi, et en échange, je ne m'occupais même pas de tes envies ! Tu sais, ce jour-là, je …Il y avait d'autre chemin, moins dangereux ! Je l'ai vu dans un livre que j'ai emprunté ! Si seulement, j'en avais choisi un autre ? Tu ne serais pas là, en ce moment ! On aurait passé le mois le plus magique de notre vie, et on serait rentrés à l'université ensemble ! Et à l'heure actuelle, je ne ressemblerais pas à un abruti entrain de pleurer sur la tombe de la femme de sa vie ! Je t'aimais tellement Gaby ! Je ne passe pas un jour sans regretter cette décision ! J'aurais du choisir un autre chemin ! Ou alors t'écouter, mais j'ai été si égoïste ! Je pensais qu'on avait toute la vie devant nous, qu'on était invincible…Si j'avais pu prévoir ! Mais pourquoi ais-je corrigé ta position ? … Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Gaby ? Je ne suis plus rien sans toi ! Je me sens vide ! J'ai tout perdu, tu es partie avec mon cœur ! Tu sais, j'entends encore les mots du médecin ! Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas souffert, que tu étais partie avant la naissance du jour, que tu étais heureuse à présent ! Ces mots tournent dans ma tête, se heurtant aux tiens ! A tes je t'aime, je … J'aimerais tellement te voir une dernière fois, t'entendre rire ! J'aurais tellement voulu te dire à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tout en toi m'attirait ! J'ai été trop lâche ! Je me disais toujours que je te dirais ces mots plus tard ! J'aurais tellement voulu te les dire ! Tu étais ma meilleure amie et la femme de ma vie ! Je voulais que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, mais je te promets quelque chose ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais ! A partir de maintenant, je vais me reprendre ! Je vais intégrer l'équipe de basket de l'université, et je vais m'intégrer dans ma nouvelle vie ! Et plus tard, quand je serais vieux, je regarderais en arrière, et je serais heureux de ma vie ! Tu m'accompagneras à chaque étape, et lorsque je mourais, j'espère que tu seras là pour m'accueillir dans cette nouvelle vie ! Celle ou nous serons heureux ensemble pour l'éternité ! Je t'aime Gabriella Montez, plus que moi-même, et plus que la vie elle-même, mais je vais la vivre ! Pour toi !

Sur ces mots, je me relevais et me tournais. Jade n'était plus là. Je la vis dehors, elle attendait, patiemment. Lentement, je la rejoignis. J'avais encore les larmes aux yeux, mais je me sentais beaucoup plus léger. Elle me regarda et sourit.

« - Allez viens ! C'est bientôt l'heure de manger !

* : Le lys signifie la pureté et l'harmonie.

L'edelweiss signifie le souvenir et la noblesse.

Le cyclamen signifie beauté et sentiments durables

Le chèvrefeuille signifie lien d'amour

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Moi, oui, j'en ai pleuré en l'écrivant. A je vous jure, je pensais que les auteurs disaient ça histoire de dire, mais là, c'est vrai, je le jure sur ma tête, si vous le souhaitez mdr ! Comme l'as dit un méchant que j'aime beaucoup (dans la gamme Walt Disney, je vous laisse le choix :p) « Dans la vie on a rien sans rien » alors je vous propre un deal : Quelques reviews contre le chapitre prochain ! Ok ? Mdr

Merci merci merci de me lire. C'est vous qui faite vivre cette histoire !!!!!

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou, alors bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de blabla. Il n'est pas très intéressant en soi, mais légèrement utile surtout qu'on revoit enfin Chad. Un merci ENORME à **chris87** et **MMC** pour vos commentaires !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 09**

Lundi matin arriva trop vite. J'avais passé mon dimanche à jouer au basket, j'avais de nouveau, un niveau acceptable. Lorsque je partis, ce matin-là, de chez mes parents, je me sentis fort. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il se passe, je n'aurais pas de regret. J'avais une promesse, en fait plusieurs, à tenir. Arrivant devant l'université, je me garais, et couru, jusqu'au gymnase. Arrivé là, je respirais un bon coup. J'entendais les rebonds sur le sol. Quand je me sentis prêt, j'ouvris la porte. L'odeur typique, de la pièce, me ramena deux ans en arrière. Secouant la tête, j'allais voir le coach. Comme je savais que c'était un travail assez compliqué, je lui laissais le temps de me remarquer. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, après avoir passé ses consignes à son collègue.

« - Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Troy Bolton, et j'aurais aimé avoir un entretien avec vous, si cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

« - Pas de problème Troy, allons dans mon bureau !

C'était un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Il avait la tête complètement rasée, des épaules carrées et les yeux verts. Je ne lui donnais pas la quarantaine, mais sachant que le sport conservait bien, je restais septique. Nous nous assîmes et je lui exposais ma requête.

« - Je sais que c'est une demande tardive, mais j'aurais aimé rejoindre l'équipe de basket !

« - Effectivement, c'est tardif ! Je connais ton niveau Troy, et je dois te dire, que j'ai déjà tous mes joueurs de choisi ! Alors à moins que tu ne sois d'accord pour jouer remplaçant, il va falloir attendre l'année prochaine !

« - Aucun problème ! A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de jouer un match, je … j'ai perdu quelqu'un pendant les vacances, et depuis je doute beaucoup, d'où ma demande tardive ! Je commence à me sentir mieux et j'ai un meilleur niveau !

« - Dans ce cas, aucun problème ! Tu dois connaître quelqu'un des membres, vu qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe des Wildcats ! Il y a Chad Danford, et Jason Cross !

« - Effectivement !

« - Bon, l'entraînement est presque fini, je t'attends donc ce midi, à et quart ! On jugera de ton niveau ! Reste dans les tribunes, je te présente à l'équipe dès la fin de l'entraînement !

J'acquiesçais et sortis à sa suite. Je m'assis dans les gradins, et observais le jeu. Ils étaient vachement bons, je ne pense pas qu'on les aurait battu, s'ils avaient joué contre l'équipe entière ! Quand ils eurent fini, le coach Cignès m'appela.

« - Les gars, je vous présente Troy Bolton ! A partir de demain, il intègre l'équipe ! Allez à la douche, on se voit demain !

Tandis qu'ils partaient tous se laver, j'en profitais pour sortir du gymnase. Finalement, je n'avais plus spécialement envie d'intégrer cette équipe. Et je ne pouvais même pas saboter mon jeu, Jason et Chad me connaissaient trop. Résigné, je partis vers la bibliothèque, mais je me stoppais en chemin. Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air. J'avais de l'avance sur mon emploi du temps et aucune envie de lire. Je m'assis sur un banc et pris un livre sans le lire. Bizarrement, cette solitude qui me tenait debout depuis si longtemps me pesa d'un coup. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais seul. Secouant la tête, je rangeais tout et partis devant le bâtiment. Jade arrivait bientôt, et je décidais de la rejoindre. Quand, je la vis enfin, j'allais à sa rencontre.

« - Salut, salut !

« - Troy ? Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, me dit-elle en me regardant étonné.

« - Et oui, dis-je tout souriant. La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, et la vie continue ! D'ailleurs, pour te prouver que je me sens mieux, depuis samedi soir, j'ai décidé d'intégrer l'équipe ! J'ai un essai ce midi, mais je ne m'en fais pas ! Mon père m'a coaché toute la journée d'hier !

« - Mais c'est génial ça, dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

« - Quoi donc qui est si génial ?

« - Salut cousine ! Figure-toi que Troy a décidé d'entrer dans un monastère, vu qu'il ne supporte pas son chagrin ! Je suis trop contente pour lui, ça lui fera du bien !

« - Tout à fait d'accord, répondis-je entrant dans son jeu.

Je vis Sharpay écarquiller les yeux, avant de cligner plusieurs fois. Sans un mot de plus, elle partit dignement. Soulagé, je souris et soufflais un bon coup. Nous montâmes tranquillement en cours de droit où aujourd'hui, nous faisions un débat. En fait, une semaine sur deux, nous avions droit à un débat sur un sujet. La plupart du temps, nous devions nous mettre dans la peau d'avocat, et amener l'autre partie de la classe à penser comme nous. Nous y arrivions rarement, mais le véritable but de cet exercice était d'apprendre à parler devant un auditoire. Nous entrâmes en cours, en caricaturant la réaction de sa chère cousine. Je vis notre professeur me regarder bizarrement, mais je n'y fis pas gaffe. Je m'assis tranquillement et sortis mes affaires. Lorsqu'il nous donna le thème du jour, j'inscrivis quelques grandes lignes de ma plaidoirie.

Au bout de deux heures, durant lesquelles j'avais beaucoup parlé, je sortis, content de moi. Cette journée s'annonçait belle. Le cours suivant fut d'un ennui mortel, heureusement, Jade s'étant placé près de moi, je pus discuter un max avec elle.

Midi arriva trop vite. Je n'avais pas le tract, mais j'appréhendais son commentaire sur mon jeu. J'avais toujours entendu des « C'est de la graine de grand basketteur » « il est super bon » ce genre de chose, alors j'avais peur d'entendre un « vaut mieux te garder en réserve, t'es pas assez bon » ou quelque chose d'approchant. J'arrivais donc au gymnase. J'avais, la veille, prévu une tenue de sport au cas ou. J'entrais et fus étonné du manque de joueur. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le vestiaire ? J'y jetais un coup d'oeil rapide, mais je n'y vis personne. Je ressortis et regardais ma montre. J'étais à l'heure. Tant pis, je décidais de m'asseoir dans les tribunes. J'attendis à peine deux minutes, que je vis le coach sortir de son bureau.

« - Désolé Troy ! J'avais un coup de téléphone urgent à passer !

« - Aucun problème monsieur ! Où sont les autres ?

« - Sûrement à la cafétéria ! On y va ? Je vois que t'es en tenue !

J'étais étonné, je pensais qu'il allait me jaugeait durant un match. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. J'allais donc sur le terrain et commençais les shoots. Il me demanda plusieurs choses, des feintes, des tirs éloignés, et je dois dire que je me trouvais bon. Ce qui était rare ces temps-ci. Je partis me doucher rapidement, et je sortis pour voir le coach.

« - T'as un sacré bon niveau Troy ! Meilleur que l'année dernière ! Je ne peux pas te faire jouer au poste d'un autre mais pourtant j'aimerais bien ! Bon je verrais en fonction de comment tu évolues dans l'équipe ! A demain, sept heures !

« - Bien coach, merci !

Sur ces mots, je partis fier de moi. Je croisais ma voisine dehors.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors, c'est bon, voyons ! Tu m'as vu jouer, dis-je en prenant un air sûr de moi. Non, en fait, j'ai un bon niveau, et j'intègre définitivement l'équipe ! Il verra demain si je suis bon entouré d'autres joueurs !

Nous marchâmes vers le réfectoire quand Jade se stoppa.

« - Pourquoi moi, Troy ?

« - Pardon ?

« - Oui, pourquoi, être venu me chercher moi ? D'autres personnes, la connaissait mieux que moi, non ?

« - Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu me soutiens plus que certaines personnes ! Et puis, je ne sais pas, j'avais envie que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne ! Au moins, ça t'a prouvé que j'y étais allé !

« - Vu l'attitude que tu as aujourd'hui, je t'aurais cru !

Pour toute réponse je lui souris. J'avais fait une promesse à Gabriella, et, j'avais beaucoup de mal à sourire, de nouveau, mais la vie paraissait plus légère.

« - N'oublie pas que je suis aussi comédien chanteur, déclarais-je.

« - Tu m'avais caché ce détail ! Quel talent possèdes-tu encore, Troy Bolton !

« - Si tu savais, Jade ! Si tu savais …

Sur ces mots, j'entrais pour manger. Il y avait peu d'élève de parti, mais au moins, nous pûmes manger ensemble. Durant notre repas, plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe vinrent nous voir afin de se renseigner sur mon « audition. » Je m'attendis presque à voir mes deux anciens coéquipiers, mais aucun ne s'approcha. Haussant les épaules, je finis mon repas et partis de la pièce. Malgré moi, je me sentais triste. Chad, mon meilleur ami, m'ignorait royalement. Je m'en étais aperçu, lorsqu'il passa devant moi, sans même me lancer un regard.

« - Ayé, j'ai retrouvé le Troy maussade que je connaissais ! J'espère que j'ai mon insecticide sur moi, dit-elle plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu de l'insecticide ?

« - Et bien, pour tuer ton cafard, répondit-elle le nez dans son sac. Bon désolé, je ne l'ai pas. Ça t'ennuie si tu restes grognon pour la journée ?

« - Très drôle, vraiment ! Une bombe d'insecticide ! J'aurais pas trouvé, dis-je souriant à peine.

En fait, sa conversation et son humour me faisaient oublier momentanément que mon meilleur ami m'ignorait. Même si je l'avais mérité. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'on ne s'était pas parler. Depuis le jour où il m'avait surnommé Orphée. Les cours de l'après midi passèrent lentement. Lorsque le dernier cours fut terminé, je sortis, sans trop de hâte. Mme Callaway me demanda de rester. Réprimant un soupir, j'attendis donc, contre le mur. Lorsque tout le monde fut dehors, je fermais la porte et me tournait vers mon professeur.

« - Monsieur Bolton, asseyez-vous, je vous prie ! Je trouve que vous êtes plus ouvert aujourd'hui que vous en l'étiez la semaine passée ! Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

« - J'ai … J'ai simplement pris conscience de la beauté de la vie !

« - Je vois ! Bien, je propose ce concours rarement, mais voilà, il y a un concours, dit-elle en hochant la tête, littéraire ! Il faut écrire un essai sur le sujet de ton choix ! Bien sûr, c'est très dur, et le sujet doit être exploré à fond ! Aussi, il faut un sujet qui t'inspire ! Il n'y a pas de style particulier ! Tu peux soit faire un mini-roman, soit un documentaire, une analyse ou encore un argumentaire ! Je t'en parle car, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait dans tes mots, quelque chose de particulier ! Comme une tristesse enfuie, et cette tristesse, quand elle sera acceptée par toi-même libérera quelque chose d'intéressant ! Après, tu as le droit de refuser, je sais que tu es plus que bon en Droits ! Je te laisse y réfléchir ?

« - Euh oui, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu tout l'amphithéâtre ?

« - Et bien, parce que je ne peux inscrire qu'un élève ! J'ai longuement hésité ente Jade et toi ! Donc, si jamais tu voulais accepter pour ne pas me décevoir, dis-toi que tu as le choix !

« - Ecoutez professeur, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne souhaite pas écrire sur un sujet ! A vrai dire, j'ai toujours préféré faire du sport ! Je pense que vous devriez le proposer à Jade ! Elle écrit vachement bien, et elle adore ça !

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas ! Je lui en parlerais demain !

L'entrevue continua quelques minutes, puis je fus libre. A ma grande surprise, ma voisine était adossé au mur d'en face et attendait patiemment. J'allais parler quand je vis sa tenue. Elle avait mis un débardeur noir avec une sorte de longue jupe « babacool ». Je l'aidais à se relever et nous partîmes. Comme elle était garée quasiment devant moi, je la raccompagnais donc, avant rejoindre mon petit carrosse. J'allais démarrer et partir quand je m'aperçus qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Abaissant la vitre, je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Ce qui ne va pas c'est que ce tas de boue refuse de démarrer, dit-elle en mettant un coup de pied dans la roue.

« - C'est sûr que ça fonctionnera mieux comme ça, dis-je ironique. Remarque maintenant qu'il a peur de toi, tu vas peut-être pouvoir le faire fonctionner !

« - Pas avant qu'un mécano se penche sur la question ! Et sur mon moteur, par la même occasion ! Il faut que je m'en rachète une, mais je ne suis pas branchée voiture ! Je préfère les vélos !

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, alors que ses coudes reposait sur son pare-chocs avant. Riant, je lui proposais mon aide.

« - Ecoute, je ne promets pas que j'y arriverais, mais j'ai pas mal aidé mon père pour réparer le tacot dans lequel je roule, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Elle releva suspicieusement la tête et me regarda bizarrement.

« - Et demain, j'apprends quoi ? Tu es un as du fourneau ?

« - Ah non, désolé, mais j'ai un ami qui y es, si tu veux des tuyaux !

Nous rigolâmes, et elle ouvrit le capot. Je cherchais la panne éventuelle, et réparais. Peu de temps après, elle put partir. Je la suivis durant le chemin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je sortis de ma voiture, lui fit un signe de main, et entrais chez moi.

« - Alors ?

« - Décidemment, j'ai du entendre cette question vingt fois aujourd'hui ! J'ai passé les épreuves avec succès, et selon le coach Cignès, je suis meilleur que l'an dernier ! Donc, j'intègre l'équipe !

« - Félicitation mon fils. Alors tu as revu des membres des Wildcats ?

« - Ouais, Chad et Jason, mais ils m'évitent comme la peste ! Je crois qu'ils m'en veulent d'avoir insinué qu'ils avaient oublié Gaby, parce que Chad m'a proposé une partie de basket !

« - Des excuses s'imposent alors !

J'acquiesçais. Mon meilleur ami me manquait cruellement. Je venais de m'en rendre compte. J'avais fait le mauvais choix en les éloignant de ma vie. Une fois de plus, je les avais abandonnés.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, désolé pour tous ses dialogues, mais il fallait que je mette en place quelques éléments, et je ne voyais pas trop comment les placer autrement. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.

C'est vous qui faite vivre ce récit ! MERCI !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous (s'il reste quelqu'un du moins) Voici le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **chris87** et **MMC** pour leur soutien ! Merci d'ailleurs beaucoup les filles !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 10**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine, que je tentais de renouer avec Chad. Bien que Kelsie, Jason et Taylor me manquaient aussi, je … Attendez une minute, je sais comment faire ! Nous étions vendredi soir ! Comme il n'était pas neuf heures, je pris les clé de ma voiture et roulais jusque chez la meilleure amie de Gabriella. Quand j'arrivais, je vis la voiture de mon frère. J'hésitais quelques instants. J'allais partir quand Jackie, la mère de Taylor me vit.

« - Troy ? Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

« - Bien, et vous ?

« - Très bien, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, tutoie-moi ! Tu es venu voir Tay, je suppose ?

« - Oui, mais je repasserais ! Je ne vais pas la déranger !

J'allais partir quand des éclats de voix retentirent.

« - Mais enfin Chad, t'y penses pas, j'espère ? … C'est du n'importe quoi ! … T'as vu son état ses derniers jours ? … Il va beaucoup mieux, je refuse de le tuer ! …Ni même de le faire tuer par un professionnel !

Je regardais Jackie interloqué. Celle-ci sourit et me fit entrer. Je la suivais dans la cuisine et elle m'expliqua que sa fille parlait de son chien. D'un coup, je respirais mieux. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait une boule de poils. A ce moment, elle descendit chercher quelque chose. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en me voyant.

« - T … Troy ? Comment tu vas ? D'après Chad, tu t'es enfin décidé à rejouer au basket ? T'as d'ailleurs un super bon niveau, selon mon journaliste !

« - Euh ouais, peut-être, je me trouve pas super bon personnellement ! Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles mais je tombe au mauvais moment, je crois ! Je repasserais !

« - Mais non reste, Chad m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que j'emmène Dionysos se faire piquer !

« - Arrête, il fait pitié ton chien, il bouge plus ! Bientôt, tu devras lui donner la béqué !

Je vis Chad éviter consciencieusement mon regard. « C'est pas gagné, pensais-je » Sa petite amie cependant était plus à même de me pardonner. Si je faisais amende d'honorable.

« - Au fait Troy, je sais pas comment tu vas réagir, mais tu as été voir Gaby ?

« - J'y suis allé samedi pour la première fois ! C'était étrange!! De la savoir là, par ma faute, alors que moi, je vis toujours ! Enfin, d'un côté, elle a de la chance ! C'est nous qui sommes à plaindre, de continuer notre vie sans elle !

« - T'as tord Troy ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! A moins que tu ne l'aies poussé dans ce ravin ?

Devant l'air intrigué de Taylor, je me rendis compte d'un truc. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Enfin aucun de nos amis, j'entends. Respirant un bon coup, je lui proposais de lui raconter.

« - S'il te plait, me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, et nous nous assîmes. Chad fit l'effort de rester, sous le regard particulièrement dangereux de sa copine. Jackie nous servit de quoi boire, et je me lançais dans mon monologue, que je connaissais que trop bien. A la fin, contrairement à d'habitude, j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau. Je tendis un mouchoir à mon amie et attendis les inévitables questions. Bizarrement, c'est de Chad que vint la première.

« - Et en quoi t'es coupable là-dedans ?

Refoulant mes larmes, je lui expliquais comment, par A + B, j'étais coupable. Après, ce ne fut qu'une avalanche de questions-réponses, et débat sur ma responsabilité dans l'accident. Quand je partis une heure et demie après, j'embrassais Taylor. J'allais partir quand mon meilleur ami vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et partis après leur avoir proposer de tous se retrouver le lendemain soir. J'irais voir Jason et Kelsie demain. Je rentrais chez moi et embrassais ma mère avant de monter me coucher. J'eus quand même le temps d'entendre mes parents :

« - Et bien, il a enfin repris le dessus ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

« - Bientôt, on verra, de nouveau, un tas de fille lui tourner autour !

Je n'écoutais pas plus. La vie reprenait son cours. A moitié satisfait par ma journée, je montais dans ma chambre. J'envoyais un message à Gaël, le prévenant que je ne viendrais pas demain. J'avais un contre-ordre. Je m'endormis rapidement, sans m'apercevoir, que pour une fois, je n'avais pas eu besoin de regarder ma copine pour trouver un sommeil agité.

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain, la première chose que je vis, c'est qu'il était plus de dix heures. Je m'étais écroulé comme une masse la veille. Sortant du confort douillet, qu'apportaient mes couvertures, je me levais pour descendre à la cuisine. Mon père lisait son journal confortablement installé sous la véranda, tandis que ma mère, commençait à planter les fleurs hivernales. Je les saluais avant de rentrer. Je n'avais qu'un short sur moi, et l'air était piquant, sans être froid. Je pris de quoi déjeuner, un tee-shirt et rejoignis mon père. Je me restaurais lentement, cherchant comment j'allais m'excuser auprès de Jason. Mais cette rencontre m'angoissait moins. J'étais très ami avec lui, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Chad. La première fois que j'avais vu Jason, c'était dans les vestiaires d'East High. Soupirant, je décidais d'aller le voir et de laisser parler mon sens de l'improvisation. Je rangeais la vaisselle, et montais me laver. Quand je fus prêt, je décidais de partir. Seulement, il n'était qu'une heure, et je savais qu'il était avec ses parents en courses. Dépité, je pris la route pour rejoindre Kelsie. Lorsque j'arrivais, j'entendis une musique très douce venir du jardin. Haussant les épaules, je sonnais à la porte. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Une petite fille d'environs dix ans me dévisagea.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle. Vous êtes qui ?

« - Salut, je m'appelle Troy et toi ?

« - Charlotte !

Elle me dit quelque chose, mais un soudain tintin-marre l'interrompit. Je me retins de sourire devant son air grognon. Elle était trop mignonne, avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux roux châtain, et sa bouche pincée.

« - Tu veux voir qui, cria-t-elle.

« - Je venais pour voir Kelsie !

« - Suis-moi !

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. Le fond sonore était encore plus assourdissant à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le garage et toqua à grand renfort de coup de poing. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kelsie en baggy blanc et débardeur rouge. Elle avait encore ses petites lunettes. Elle me regarda interloqué pendant une demi seconde. Soudain, elle me sauta au cou.

« - Troy, je suis contente de te voir ! Entre, dit-elle en me tirant à l'intérieur. Ça t'ennuie si je joue de la batterie ? Ah non, je suis folle ! Si je joue, je n'entendrais pas quand tu me parleras ! Alors ça va toi ?

Je lui répondis et on parla de tout et de rien durant plusieurs minutes. Je décidais de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle si Gabriella et moi avions été ensemble. Et puis, elle me suppliait quasiment des yeux. Une fois que j'eus fini, quelqu'un sonna. Elle se leva et devança Charlotte. Comme elle m'avait proposé de rester là en attendant, j'obéissais tout en observant la pièce. Une voiture, genre 4x4 noir était garée. Il y avais la batterie sur laquelle Kelsie jouait plutôt, ainsi que des paires de ski, des affaires de plage. J'allais observer de plus près, quand elle revint. Jason sur ses talons. Il me salua brièvement. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bon sang Jason, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il a voulu faire son deuil ? Vous avez passé trop de temps à tenter de le faire sortir que vous avez oublié qu'il avait besoin de temps ! Forcément, qu'il vous ait rembarré, j'aurais agis pareil !

Après cette tirade, l'atmosphère se réchauffa un peu. Finalement, je leur proposais de se joindre à Chad, Taylor et moi, ce soir. Quand ils furent d'accord, je leur donnais l'adresse du restaurant ainsi que l'heure du rendez-vous, puis je les laissais. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Même en partant maintenant, je ne pourrais pas être à Rio Mancho pour seize heures. Je décidais d'aller faire quelques paniers dans mon jardin. Seulement arrivé là, je vis Jade entrain de somnoler. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je pris lentement le tuyau d'arrosage et lui envoyais un peu d'eau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle scruta le ciel étonnée, avant de me remarquer, le canal toujours à la main.

« - Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien !

Sur ces mots, elle prit son arroseur et nous commençâmes une bataille d'eau. Morgane, ma voisine, arriva, alerté par les rire. Comme elle était entre nous deux, elle se fit arroser des deux côtés. L'apercevant, j'éteignis le robinet, et je vis Jade faire de même. Elle nous fit un gros sermon, sur le gaspillage d'eau avant de rentrer se changer, lorsque sa fille lui fit remarquer que ses affaires devenaient transparentes. Nous rîmes quand nous fûmes seuls, puis je rentrais me changer.

Tandis que je m'habillais, je songeais à la soirée qui arrivait. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Bien sûr, revoir mes amis me ferait du bien, mais ce serait la première fois qu'il n'y aurait pas Gaby. Je serais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je tentais d'effacer cette image en songeant que je pourrais toujours savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de mes amis. Une fois prêt, ce qui avait été rapide, je regardais mon réveil. En partant maintenant, je serais en avance, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Lentement, je descendis donc, jusqu'à ma voiture. Je pris le volant et arriva peu après un restaurant choisi. Le : _IL __Vicino__ Wood __Oven__ Pizza_. Lorsque j'arrivais, quelques minutes plus tard, Chad et Taylor y étaient déjà. Me composant un visage de circonstance, je les rejoignis. Nous discutâmes quelques instant puis Jason et Kelsie arrivèrent. Nous restâmes un peu dehors, avant d'entrer. L'air était frais et agréable. Finalement, Taylor, qui avait eu la grande idée de ne pas mettre de veste, nous pria d'aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Riant, nous accédâmes à sa requête. L'air de la pièce était chaud et lourd. Nous prîmes la première table libre et je les écoutais me raconter leurs vie le temps que nos plats arrivent. A un moment, je vis mon professeur de Droits entrer suivit de sa famille. Celui vint me saluer et me complimenta sur mon dernier essai.

« - Votre plaidoirie est impressionnante Troy ! Vos arguments percutant et vos mots choisis avec soin ! Avec la bonne gestuelle, vous convaincriez n'importe quel juge ou juré !

« - Bon Guillaume, on y va ? Troy est avec ses amis, laisse-le donc tranquille ! Tu le complimenteras en cours !

Derrière eux, je vis Jade s'impatienter avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Alors qu'ils partaient, nos plats arrivèrent.

« - C'était donc toi le fameux super bon élève selon Aloha ? Je t'explique, consentit Chad devant mon regard interrogatif, tu vois à chaque cours, lorsqu'il nous rend nos devoirs, il nous parle d'un élève, qui selon lui, ferait un bon avocat ! Je pensais que c'était de Taylor qu'il parlait ! Si j'avais su …

« - Euh, je ne suis pas si bon ! J'ai un bon niveau peut-être, mais de là à dire que je suis ce fameux élève, j'en suis moins sûr ! S'il est comme ça, c'est surtout parce que c'est mon voisin et donc, j'ai la chance, ou la malchance de le voir en short de plage à griller des saucisses sur un barbecue, assez souvent !

Sur cette image, nous rîmes beaucoup, tout en entamant notre repas. J'appris donc que Jason et Chad avaient été repérés par un directeur de club de seconde ligue ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le mieux, mais être vu, avec tous ses jeunes qui jouent au basket en club, c'était déjà pas mal. Je les félicitais à ma manière.

« - Hey ! C'est normal, vous avez jouer avec les meilleurs et entraîné avec le nec plus ultra en ce qu'il concerne les entraîneurs ! Les Wildcats c'est pas rien, blaguais-je.

« - Carrément ! C'est même les meilleurs, s'exclama Jason.

Peu de temps après, deux trois cheerleaders vinrent nous rejoindre ainsi que des joueurs que nous avions connu. Sans crier gare, Chad se leva et hurla dans la salle :

« - C'est qui les meilleurs ?

Comme un seul homme, nous répondîmes :

« - Les Wildcats ! Mets tout ton cœur dans l'jeu !

Sur ces mots, nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous discutâmes avec Mindy et Carry, deux filles qui nous avaient « supportés » durant nos matchs. Quand elles partirent, je vis Taylor soupirer de joie. J'interrogeais les filles sur ces derniers mois. Taylor m'expliqua qu'elle avait intégré le groupe de scientifiques, qui travaillait sur des projets le week-end. Quant à Kelsie, je ne fus que moyennement surpris, quand elle me dit qu'elle avait envoyé des maquettes de ses mélodies, et qu'elle avait eu quelques réponses positives. Je souris. Finalement, nous n'étions plus à East High, mais hormis moi, personne n'avait réellement changé. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes centres d'intérêt, sauf qu'ils cherchaient tous à avoir des contacts pour l'après université.

A un moment, des éclats de voix retentirent. Je regardais donc la table. De là ou j'étais je pouvais voir le visage de Jade très en colère. A un moment, elle se leva et mettant ses mains à plat sur la table, leur dit quelques mots avant de partir comme une furie hors de la salle. J'avais envie de la rejoindre mais j'avais promis cette soirée avec mes amis de longues dates. Je me jurais donc d'aller la voir dès demain, tout en me concentrant sur ce que j'entendais.

Lorsque nous ressortîmes, nous restâmes un peu parlant de tout et de rien. Savourant simplement le fait d'être réunis. Comme les vacances de Noël approchait à grand pas, je leurs proposais de retrouver toute l'équipe des Wildcats, ainsi que nos amis pour faire la fête pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Ils furent d'accord, et chacun eut quelqu'un à prévenir. Nous nous quittâmes enfin. Montant dans ma voiture, je me surpris à sourire. Cette soirée avait été de loin, la meilleure de ses derniers mois. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais attendu, je ne m'étais pas senti à l'écart. Au contraire, je me sentais à ma place, parmi eux. Observant ma liste de contact, je fus surpris d'y voir Ryan.

« - Au moins, dis-je, celui-là je n'aurais pas à courir la ville. Je sais déjà où il vit !

Je démarrais et rentrais rapidement chez moi. Mes parents ne dormaient pas encore. Je les saluais brièvement, et leur demandais l'autorisation de rester à la maison cette année pour Noël.

« - Je sais que c'est une fête familiale, mais avec Chad et Jason, on a prévu de revoir toute l'équipe et nos amis, dispersé au quatre coins du pays !

« - C'est d'accord, mais la fête se fera ailleurs, déclara mon père.

« - Mais non, faites la fête ici, mais prend garde aux objets, je compte sur toi !

« - Merci maman, t'es la meilleure ! Si j'avais eu à choisir, je n'aurais pas choisi d'autres parents !

Sur ces mots, je montais me coucher. Me souvenant de l'état de Jade, j'eus du mal à dormir. Je devais savoir. Je lui demanderais demain, sans faute !

Voiloi-voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Enfin, Troy reprend contact avec ses amis ! Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Donnez-moi le vôtre en review. Vous faites vivre cette fic !

Time Tell Will !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de moi** : Salut, c'est moi (et oui encore héhé) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On sait enfin ce qu'à Jade, et Troy s'ouvre un peu ! Merci beaucoup à **MMC**, **chris87** et **DD-Love-HP**, pour leurs soutiens !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le lundi matin, je fus content de retourner en cours. Je n'aurais pas la possibilité de parler à Jade avant le premier cours, mais j'étais, de nouveau un pro du ballon, et j'avais renoué avec mes amis. De plus, sans vouloir me vanter, je me trouvais plutôt bon dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je me garais, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil, ou comme du beurre sous ce même soleil. Sharpay était là à m'attendre, bien gentiment. Feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, je me dirigeais vers le gymnase. J'étais en avance certes, mais j'aimais bien l'odeur rassurante d'un gymnase. Aussi étrange que ça pourrait paraître, j'aimais cette effluve, mélange de sol, de transpiration et de produits. C'est odeur, qui me suivait depuis mon enfance. Accélérant le pas, je parvins à m'y glisser avant que mademoiselle Evans me rejoigne. J'étais chanceux. J'allais me changer quand j'entendis des pas puis un ballon qui rebondit. M'habillant rapidement, j'entrais sur le terrain. Je fus étonné d'y voir Jade entrain de faire un genre de parade trompeuse. Adossé contre le mur, je l'observais. Malgré moi, je la regardais d'une autre manière. Je sais, c'est moche, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Depuis quelques jours maintenant j'aimais la regarder. En fait, ça avait commencé le jour ou j'étais entré dans l'équipe de basket. J'entendais souvent mes coéquipiers parlaient de leurs copines, ou des filles qui leur plaisait. Ou même de leur histoire d'un soir, détails croustillants à l'appuie. J'avais passé depuis longtemps le stade de rougir devant leurs mots crus, même si je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait parler d'une jeune femme comme d'un meuble. J'avoue qu'à plusieurs reprises, j'avais été choqué devant les termes employés pour les décrire. C'était sûrement mon éducation qui m'avait rendu si « prude » comme le dirais de mauvaises langues. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, j'étais loin d'être ce genre de gars super timide devant une fille nue, mais on m'avait appris à les respecter. C'est donc avec ce genre de pensée que j'observais à la dérobée ma voisine. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, mais elle était plutôt jolie. Elle m'arrivait au niveau du nez, et elle avait une allure très sportive. De toute manière, depuis que je la connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu rester en place. Sauf peut-être en cours. Et encore, elle bouge tellement souvent sur sa chaise, que c'est à se demander ce qu'elle fait. J'aimais imaginer la forme de ses seins cachés par ses hauts toujours lâche. Laissant mon regard descendre, j'admirais ses fesses. Je m'attardais sur cette zone quelques instants, puis, revins à la réalité quand le ballon cessa de rebondir.

« - Salut, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Cinq, six minutes ! Et toi ?

« - Je suis arrivée, en même temps que … mon père, ajouta-t-elle après avoir marquer un panier.

« - Il s'est passé quoi à la pizzeria samedi ?

« - Rien de bien méchant. C'est un point qui nous … oppose depuis mes seize ans. Un problème comme dans toute … les familles, je crois !

J'attrapais la balle et la regardais. Elle était en nage, mais elle avait l'air en rage, et je me demandais pourquoi ! J'allais lui poser la question quand une paire de talons féminins, nous rejoignit. Perché sur cette paire de chausses roses, vous l'aurez deviné, Sharpay Evans.

« - Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble tous les deux, on dirait un vrai couple ! Dommage que Troy soit en deuil ! A moins que tu aies déjà oublié Gabriella, minauda-t-elle.

A ces mots, je me sentis mal. Elle connaissait mes faiblesses, et savait ou taper pour faire mal. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais quelqu'un prit les devants.

« - Dégage Evans, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

« - Chad, cracha-t-elle. Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

« - Va-t-en Pay, ce que tu as dit à Troy est bas ! Trop bas pour qu'on relève, déclara Jade qui n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis que sa cousine était arrivée.

Elle nous fixa tour à tour, et partit de sa démarche si raide. Une fois que la porte fut claquée, nous rîmes tout ensemble mais je vis que Jade restait un peu en retrait. Quand l'entraîneur arriva, elle sortit du bâtiment. Ce qui m'ennuyait vu que je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir. Tant pis, je reposerais ma question dans la journée. L'entraînement fut rude. Je n'avais pas fait de basket du week-end, ayant révisé toute la journée du dimanche.

Quand nous sortîmes une heure plus tard, j'étais pressé de retrouver mon lit. Je rejoignis Jade devant l'amphithéâtre. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, elle m'évita. Fronçant les sourcils, j'entrais à sa suite, et m'installa près d'elle. Une odeur de marguerite m'envahit l'esprit. J'aimais cette odeur, comme la personne qui la portait. Enfin j'aimais sa compagnie. Elle était douce et forte. Quoique ses derniers jours, elle me paraissait triste, voir blessée. Comme son père arriva au même instant, je ne pus rien faire de plus, écoutant attentivement son cours, j'osais un œil vers mon amie. Elle griffonnait abstraitement sur son bloc-notes. Elle finit par le poser, et prit une feuille au trois-quarts écrit. Me penchant légèrement, je tentais de lire. Seulement, elle m'en empêcha. Grognant entre ses dents que c'était un essai pour Mme Callaway. Hochant la tête, je repris le fils du cours. A la fin, je rangeais et sortis rapidement attendant Jade dehors. Comme je l'avais fait la première fois que j'avais vu Gabriella à Albuquerque, enfin à East High. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Jade pas Gabriella, paix à son âme, je la rejoignis.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors quoi Troy ?

« - Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ?

« - N'importe quoi, je ne te fuis pas ! Bon tu m'excuses, j'ai un truc à voir avec Callaway !

Elle accéléra le pas, et je souris. La rattrapant, je déclarais platement :

« - Et à par ça, tu ne me fuis pas !

« - Tu me suis, me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« - Je te rappelle qu'on a le même emploi du temps, et que j'ai cours avec Callaway !

« - Et ? On a un quart d'heure de pause entre les deux, je te signale !

« - Et comme depuis le début de l'année, je vais directement en cours ! Du moins, devant l'amphithéâtre ! Je n'y peux rien, c'est une habitude, mais je te promets de ne pas écouter à la porte !

Je la vis hausser les épaules, et je souris. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quand nous arrivâmes, je m'adossais au mur face à la porte, tandis qu'elle était face à la porte. L'encourageant des yeux, je dis :

« - Bas vas-y ! A moins que tu n'aies peur ?

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne voies vraiment pas pourquoi, j'aurais peur de la prof !

« - J'allais vous poser la même question ?

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux pour faire face à notre professeur de psycho. Elle nous observait, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant une réponse de l'un ou de l'autre. Je voyais d'ailleurs ses yeux passer de Jade à moi.

« - Je ne sais pas professeur, mais elle attendait devant la porte sans toquer, je cherchais simplement une explication plausible, dis-je avec assurance retenant un sourire.

Ma chère voisine, me fusilla du regard et suivit notre professeur quand celle-ci l'invita à enter. Mme Callaway me le proposa également mais j'attendis d'avoir l'aval de mon amie pour accepter. En attendant, je restais contre mon mur, et ouvris un livre de voyage. Les photos de plage étaient magnifiques. Malgré moi, j'allais au chapitre « forêts et randonnées. » Je regardais les paysages verts, cette végétation luxuriante, ces chutes d'eaux attirantes, et tous ses chemins agréables et sans danger. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me remis à songer que si j'avais été prudent et que j'avais choisi un autre chemin, ma copine serait avec moi, dans ce couloir. On serait entrain de se chamailler doucement pour la prochaine destination de vacances. Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule.

« Hey capitaine, ça va ?

« - Je ne suis pas capitaine, Chad, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

« - Ecoute t'as été mon capitaine pendant trois ans, normal que je t'appelle encore comme ça, les habitudes ont la dent rude !

« - Je sais mais c'était à East High, quand on traînait en bande, qu'on était un peu comme les rois du lycée ! Quand j'avais Gaby près de moi, terminais-je en murmurant.

« - Tu sais Troy, tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça, mais il faut que tu fasse ton deuil ! La vie continue !

« - Je sais, et je m'en remets je crois, mais c'est dur, j'ai vécu de si belles années avec elle ! Et puis, dis-toi que si je devais en vouloir à tous ceux qui m'ont dit ça, je n'aurais plus personne à qui parler ! Sauf peut-être mon chien, si j'en avais un !

Sur ces mots, je repris le dessus, planquant ces sombres pensées au plus profond de mon cerveau. Lorsque que Jade sortit, j'entrais et demandais à Mme Callaway, quelques informations supplémentaires sur certains points. Quand les autres se joignirent au cours, nous étions de disserter sur l'utilité de faire un portrait psychologique. Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité puisque notre rôle était de défendre les intérêts de notre client. Nous n'avions donc pas besoin de savoir si il avait confiance en lui. Notre professeur clôtura notre conversation par cette phrase :

« - Dites-vous Troy que le portrait est utile aussi bien pour défendre votre client que pour discréditer, si possible, les personnes interrogées à la barre !

A contrecoeur, j'avouais que finalement, elle n'avait pas tord. Bien que je ne voyais toujours pas l'utilité vis-à-vis du client. A moins qu'on puisse apprendre, par le biais du portrait si, il ou elle, ait une blessure profonde qui pourrait être utiliser comme des circonstances atténuantes. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, j'avoue que ce serait possible, voir même sûr et certain. En tout cas, je ne vois que cette utilité. Persuadé que j'avais trouvé une véritable fonction au portrait, je me consacrais au cours d'aujourd'hui qui portait sur le langage des enfants, soit le dessin. Le professeur nous montra plusieurs dessins et nous devions en sortir le plus d'information possible.

Quand le cours fut terminé, je sortis et attendit Jade. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Comme lui poser la question ne donnait rien, je décidais d'utiliser la subtilité. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, je la rejoignis.

« - Alors comment as-tu trouvé ce cours ?

« - Il était franchement intéressant, c'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut sortir d'un simple dessin ! J'ai l'intention de ressortir tous mes vieux dessins et de les étudier pour voir mon état d'esprit et voir si je peux en tirer autant de choses ! C'est dingue en tout cas, ce cours, c'est véritablement passionnant ! Je vais peut-être abandonner le droit pour être psychologue pour enfant, ça m'a l'air génial comme boulot ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Je pense que je te voyais plus facilement en assistante sociale, mais le psychologique t'irait bien ! Tu sais faire parler les gens même si tu risques de les blesser avec ta franchise et ton sarcasme !

« - Oh je vois ! Et tu es un expert en psychologue pour enfant depuis quand ?

« - Environs trente secondes !

« - Et toi alors tu restes avocat ?

« - Peut-être biens, ou alors, je me reconvertis dans l'étude du droit comme ton père ! Pas que ce soit mon modèle mais voir toutes ces têtes vides de toute notion, et devoir leur apprendre ce que je sais, pourrait être super intéressant ! Ouais, je crois que j'aimerais être un prof dans le genre de ton père, il est vachement cool !

« - Pas toujours, dit-elle sombrement.

Nous aurions du aller à la cafétéria mais comme je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de parler, j'embrayais sur le parc. Nous avions chacun notre repas avec nous, autant aller manger à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Disons qu'il est plus agréable en cours qu'à la maison ! Il a un esprit un peu trop étriqué sur certains sujets !

Je m'assis sur la pelouse et l'observais attentivement. Elle me rejoignit et se plaça à ma gauche.

« - Il est assez dictateur, quand ça concerne le domaine personnel ! Il aime diriger, faire les choses à sa manière, qu'importe si tu n'es pas de son avis ! Il a eu une drôle d'éducation et se venge entre guillemet sur ses enfants ! Enfin c'est ce que dirait un psychologue extérieur !

« - Tu as des frère et sœurs ?

« - Ouais un grand frère, qui est journaliste ! Il voyage dans le monde entier ! C'est lui qui m'a fait aimé le style orientale ! Les voilages, la palette rose-orange-violet ! Je me souviens il m'avait offert, à l'époque, un coussin ou était brodé une chambre de jeune fille, avec le lit baldaquin, les voilages partout, les coussins au sol et tout ce qui va avec ! Il était étudiant à l'époque mais il devait faire un faux reportage sur une culture différente que la nôtre ! Il a choisi celle-là ! J'avais sept ans ! Et oui, on ne dirait pas mais mon père à fêter le demi-siècle en juin !

« - Je le voyais beaucoup plus jeune ! En fait, je lui donnais la quarantaine !

« - Il serait ravi de l'entendre, dit-elle avec dégoût.

« - Dis-moi il est ou ton frère ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop ! Je me souviens qu'un matin, j'ai entendu des cris, au rez-de-chaussée ! Mon père hurlait au scandale, ma mère sanglotait ! De temps à autre, Thomas devait dire quelque chose mais comme il a toujours été très calme, je ne l'entendais pas ! La dispute a duré deux heures, je crois, et puis, mon frère a finit par hurler, _Vous ne me piégerez pas_ ! Et la porte d'entrée a claquée ! Depuis ce jour, j'ai des lettres, des cadeaux à retirer à la poste enfin ce genre de choses, des appels mais je ne l'ai pas vu ! Ça va faire dix ans je crois que je n'ai pas vu son visage !

« - Tu n'as jamais su pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?

« - Je l'ai su samedi soir ! Selon mon père, dans sa famille, il y a une tradition, tu vois ! Dès que tu es majeur, on te propose une liste de mari potentiel ou de femme et tu dois choisir ! J'ai eu ma liste à la pizzeria ! Je n'ai pas apprécié, parce que d'une part, on est plus au moyen âge, et d'autre part, parce que j'ai l'intention de sortir avec d'autres gars que le choix que j'ai eu, et puis, j'ai trouvé celui que je voulais mais il n'est pas libre !

« - Il a une copine ?

J'avoue que j'étais étonné. Et jaloux de celui pour qui elle avait craqué, mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer. Je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de Gabriella.

« - C'est tout comme ! Elle l'a quitté, mais il parle d'elle comme s'ils étaient encore ensemble, et il est triste à l'évocation de son prénom ou d'un souvenir lui rappelant leur histoire ! Finalement, tu ne serais pas mauvais en psy Troy ! T'as le truc pour faire parler ! En tout cas pour me faire parler !

« - Merci mais tu parles facilement ! Je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois que tu m'as parlé ! Tu étais dans ton jardin et tu me parlais de toi, que tu avais emménagé et tout ça alors que j'avais envie d'être seul !

« - Je m'en souviens ! Tu étais allongé sur une chaise longue, t'avais ton oreiller, et tu regardais dans le vide ! Tu as du m'accorder que deux regards et la seule réponse que j'ai eu, qui concernait ton avenir, ça a été « Mourir » ! Sur ce coup, j'avais trouvé horrible, étrange, et assez malsain !

« - Oui, j'avoue, mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Gabriella m'avait quitté, et ma mère venait de me sortir de force de ma chambre, ou plutôt de ma tanière comme elle l'avait dit !

Nous rîmes de ce souvenir, puis les cours reprirent. Rangeant nos déjeunés pas fini, nous reprîmes le chemin de l'amphithéâtre.

Voili voilou c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de faire vivre cette fic.

Time Tell Will !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Merci encore pour votre soutien en particulier **MMC**, **Agent** **Sachiimii **(Voilà la suite. En espérant que ça te plaise !), **chris87**, et **DD-Love-HP**, pour leurs avis sur cette fic ! Autant vous prévenir, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

Un grand merci à chris87 pour ses corrections et ses commentaires, toujours aussi drôle ! Merci !

**CHAPITRE 12**

Durant plusieurs semaines, je n'eus guerre le temps de tenir ma promesse envers Gabriella. Entre les cours, qui étaient de plus en plus durs, et les entraînements, où j'étais redevenu un bon joueur avec un niveau satisfaisant pour les premiers matchs, je ne pouvais plus profiter de la vie, mais cela me convenait. Depuis quelques temps, je ne pensais qu'à Jade. Cette fille m'hypnotisait, j'en rêvais, et mes onirismes étaient tout, sauf chaste. Ce fut, le dernier vendredi avant les vacances que j'eus, enfin une occasion de sortir de mes bouquins. En effet, Chad organisait une fête avec tous nos camarades et amis d'East High. J'avoue que d'en revoir certains ne me passionnait pas, mais mon meilleur ami avait une annonce importante à faire. Prenant sur moi, je décidais d'y aller. Après tout, la plupart me pardonnaient mon « absence » et les autres, et bien, je m'en fichais un peu. Comme par exemple, Lucie. Une cheerleader, qui me tournait autour sans arrêt, même lorsque que je sortais avec Gaby. D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, que j'allais voir une heure par semaine, je sortis de chez moi. Direction, non pas le cimetière, mais chez ma voisine. Chad m'avait demandé d'inviter ma nouvelle amie, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être cela la concernait-il ? Interrompant mes pensées, je frappais à sa porte. Ce fut Morgane qui m'ouvrit. Elle avait un mini short, un débardeur minuscule et un masque vert sur le visage, ses cheveux bruns enrubannés dans une serviette. Elle me fit entrer naturellement, et appela sa fille. Celle-ci descendit lentement. Elle en voulait beaucoup à ses parents, qui faisaient barrage à la correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec Thomas. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit légèrement. Ne voulant pas que ses parents entendent, je lui proposais d'aller marcher dehors. Elle accepta, et bientôt nous fûmes dans le parc le plus proche. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc.

« - Alors ça va mieux chez toi ?

« - Tu parles, ce matin, ils ont brûlé une lettre dans la cheminée, j'en conclus que Thom' m'avait encore écrit !

« - C'est moche… Mais j'y pense, ajoutais-je après un silence, si tu écrivais à ton frère en lui expliquant la situation, vous pourriez utiliser mon adresse ! Dès que j'aurais une lettre de ton frère, je te la passerais en cours !

« - Tu ferais ça ?

« - Bas, il faut que je prévienne mes parents mais sinon, pas de problème !

« - T'es génial, Troy !

Je lui souris et nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes. Brisant le silence, elle demanda :

« - Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

« - Hein ? Non, non ! En fait, Chad t'invite à une fête samedi ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, surtout que tu ne connaîtras pas beaucoup de monde, vu qu'il y aura principalement des amis d'East High, mais Taylor tient à ce que tu viennes ! Donc, je passe l'invitation !

« - Et toi, as-tu envie que je vienne ? Parce que, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la soirée !

« - Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Et puis, ça te fera faire de nouvelles connaissances, toutes plus extraordinaire les unes que les autres !

Elle sourit et accepta de venir. J'envoyais un rapide texto à mon frère pour le prévenir. Finalement, la journée fut rapide, vu que je passais une partie de la journée avec Chad pour l'aider à tout organiser. Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, vers vingt deux heures, je montais me coucher directement.

Le lendemain, je sortis de mon lit à dix heures. Je n'étais pas vraiment motivé, mais je devais être chez mon frère pour midi, afin de régler les derniers préparatifs. Je m'apprêtais rapidement, et partis. Lorsque j'arrivais, je le vis stressé, ce qui était un scoop vu que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Même pour nos examens, ou nos matchs interscolaires. Il était plutôt le mec atteint de « zen attitude » tout le temps. Je l'aidais à faire de la place, ou encore à mettre la « nourriture » dans les plats. Vers quatorze heures, je montais me changer, après une douche rapide. Nos amis arrivèrent rapidement, et l'ambiance monta lentement. J'annonçais à Chad que j'allais chercher ma voisine, et sortis. J'avoue que cela m'arrangeait beaucoup de sortir. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et d'être jugé, malgré le fait que c'était tous mes amis. J'arrivais devant chez Jade hâtivement. Elle monta et je repartis vers la fête.

« - Désolé d'arriver si tard, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas où habitait Chad !

« - Pas grave, si tu étais arrivé plus tôt, tu aurais du attendre, je n'étais pas prête !

« - Ah les filles, murmurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle me mit un léger coup dans l'épaule et nous terminâmes le chemin en silence. Lorsque je me garais, je fis mine d'avoir mal, là où elle m'avait tapé. J'entrais dans la demeure, tout en tenant mon os, tandis qu'elle me suivait morte de rire. Elle alla saluer mon ami, et je le prévins que j'étais de retour.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as au bras ?

« - Rien, un rhinocéros m'a marché dessus, dis-je en riant tandis que Jade me frappait derrière la tête.

« - Tiens ! De la part du rhino, dit-elle avant d'aller voir Taylor avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Nous les regardâmes discuter toutes les deux, puis mon frère me dit :

« - Tu l'aimes bien, on dirait ?

« - Taylor ? Bas oui, quand même, dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

« - Je te parle de ta voisine, imbécile !

« - Ouais, enfin, on est ami, elle et moi ! Rien de plus !

Il me regarda, septique, et partit rejoindre tout le monde avec des plats. En prenant d'autre, je le suivais m'arrêtant de temps en temps afin que les plus gourmands se servent. Je déposais mon fardeau sur la table prévue à cet effet, et partis voir Zecke. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis juillet, autant dire, depuis longtemps. Après l'avoir salué, il demanda des nouvelles de Gabriella. Sur le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé. « Ainsi, il n'est pas au courant, pensais-je. » Sans un mot, je partis dans le jardin, sous son regard inquiet. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'y restais seul avec moi-même. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous au courant, et que j'étais guérit entre guillemets, mais apparemment non. J'étais assis sur la balancelle depuis plusieurs minutes, quand Taylor vint me rejoindre.

« - Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

« - Une bonne centaines d'année, au minimum, dis-je souriant.

« - Imbécile, répondit-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

Je fis mine d'avoir extrêmement mal avant de rire devant son regard découragé par tant de bêtises. Je lui souris et m'affalais sur le canapé.

« - Tu sais qu'avec Chad on t'attend pour annoncer quelque chose ?

« - T'as enfin compris que ce n'était pas un type pour toi, et tu le quittes pour Ryan, demandais-je les yeux remplis d'espoir feint.

Elle secoua la tête, se leva et secoua, de nouveau, la tête avant d'entrer. Je souris, et la suivis. Je fus intercepté par Zecke qui s'excusa. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Je murmurais un vague, « c'est pas grave », avant de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fonça quasiment dessus.

« - Toi, tu te mets là, et tu bouges pas !

J'acquiesçais et attendit sans bouger comme l'animal docile, que je n'étais pas. Je trouvais que l'ambiance avait changé sans savoir exactement le pourquoi. Jade me rejoignit.

« - Dis, comme c'est plus tes amis que les miens, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ils sont entrain de réunir tout le monde !

« - Aucune idée, on est venu me chercher dans ma forteresse de solitude, et on m'a dit de ne pas bouger d'ici !

« - Tu te prends pour Superman©, dit-elle en souriant.

J'allais répondre quand je vis Chad monter sur la table du salon. A l'oreille de ma voisine, je murmurais « sa mère le tuera si elle apprend qu'il est monté dessus. » Nous rîmes avant d'écouter ce que notre ami avait à dire.

« - Bon les amis, si je vous ai tous réunis ce soir, c'est pas pour le simple plaisir de vous voir ! Je me serais bien passé de certains notamment, Troy et Jason que je vois tous les jours !

A ces mots, nous lui lançâmes, Jason et moi, une serviette froissée. Il rit et continua.

« - Non, si je vous ai réunis, c'est parce que tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez vu le couple que je forme avec Taylor, grandir ! Pour la plupart, vous l'avez même vu naître ! Bien qu'il nous manque une des personnes qui nous a aidé à le créer ! Je veux parler de Gabriella qu'on regrette tous énormément, en particulier Troy qui a eu une brève absence de la planète Terre ! Aussi, avec Taylor, on s'est dit que ce ne serait pas juste si on ne vous invitait pas tous, pour vous annoncer, et ce officiellement, nos fiançailles !

J'en restais bouche bée. Ils se fiançaient. C'est quelque chose quand même. J'avais l'impression d'être vieux d'un coup. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils se mettaient ensemble. Me reprenant, j'allais les féliciter comme il se doit, avec une bonne dose de chamailleries, afin de cacher ma tristesse. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur gâcher leur soirée.

Quelques heures plus tard, la musique changea de rythme, et les couples s'enlacèrent pour danser l'un contre l'autre sous la lumière tamisée. Je m'assis dans un coin, et je les regardais évoluer sur la « piste ». Ils avaient tous l'air super heureux, et bien dans leur tête. Lucie vint s'asseoir délicatement à mes côtés.

« - Alors Troy ?

« - Oui ?

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Bien sur ! Pourquoi cette question ?

« - J'ai l'impression que depuis que Chad a officialisé ses fiançailles, tu es déprimé !

« - Et bien, c'est juste une impression, je vais très bien !

« - Cool, tu viens danser alors, demanda-t-elle en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Je me levais, et me plaçais devant Jade, qui avait suivit toute la scène.

« - Chère amie, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi, me débarrassant par la même occasion de ce pot de colle ?

« - Aucun problème, j'aime rendre service, dit-elle en riant.

Sous le nez de Lucie, nous partîmes tandis qu'elle se rasseyait. Durant plusieurs danses, nous restâmes ensemble, riant, discutant des cours, de nos vacances, se moquant de Chad qui redoublait d'attention pour sa dulcinée. A un moment, je proposais à mon amie de danser avec lui, tandis que j'empruntais la jeune femme de la soirée. Mon meilleur ami accepta.

« - De toute manière, il est amoureux d'une autre, je risque pas qu'on me pique ma Taylor !

Je souris, me demandant de qui, il pensait que j'étais épris. Je profitais de la danse, pour demander à la future mariée de ses nouvelles.

« - Mais moi ça va ! Chad est un peu gonflant avec toute cette attention, mais c'est tout ! Et toi, comment tu vas ?

« - Peu importe, ce n'est pas moi qui me fiances !

« - Tu sais Troy ! Tu as beau avoir repris goût à la vie, être plus joyeux, et beaucoup moins enfermé dans ton coin, tu restes super fragile, je le sais ! J'ai peur qu'après cette soirée, tu fasses une bêtise !

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

« - Qui sait ! Tu te souviens le jour ou on a mis en Terre Gaby ? Tu lui avais fait un beau discours, malgré toi, je suppose !

_Flash-back_

_Respirant un bon coup, je me levais et rassemblait mes idées. Je fis face aux bancs et déclarais : _

_« - Gabriella, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots aussi, je te demande de pardonner mes fautes. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, ce soir-là au karaoké. Ces trois dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je te jure de tenir ma promesse, dis-je la voix pleine d'émotion, je t'aime !_

_Sur ces mots, je descendis, et repris ma place, alors que c'était Taylor qui montait. Je n'écoutais que la moitié de son discours, tant le cercueil, qui était sur ma gauche me rappelait la fameuse promesse. J'entendis simplement la petite amie de Chad : _

_« - … Veille sur lui Gaby, de là où tu es ! Il aura besoin de toi !_

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Oui, je m'en souviens que trop bien ! Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que ce jour-là, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi ! J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise ! Tu avais l'air si triste et si faible devant nous ! Je me souviens lui avoir dit qu'à présent, elle avait tout son temps avant qu'on ne la rejoigne ! Et donc, peut-être qu'elle t'as envoyé Jade pour te consoler et t'aider à passer à autre chose ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la vie n'était qu'une grande chaîne de personnes ! Tu en rencontres une, elle t'aide, et partage un bout de ta vie, puis s'en va, avant qu'une autre ne la remplace ! Certaines resteront toute ta vie, d'autres ne feront qu'un bref passage !

« - C'est une théorie un peu flippante quand même ! Je préfère me dire que ce qui est arrivé, s'est produit parce que ça devait se produire ! C'est peut-être simplet mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée de trouver une cause à sa mort ! C'est trop dur, je suppose !

Sur ces mots la chanson s'arrêta et l'on se sépara après un dernier regard. Elle repartit dans les bras de son homme et je rejoignis Jade au buffet. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer. Comprenant le message, j'allais faire mes au revoir à mes amis. Je dis à mon frère que j'étais fatigué et que je rentrais. Après quelques au revoirs, nous pûmes partir. Sur le chemin du retour, aucun de nous ne parla. Arrivés à destination, je la raccompagnais devant sa porte. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« - Et bien, ça n'a pas été trop dur finalement ! Sauf peut-être quand ils ont parlé de Gabriella, j'imagine !

« - Ouais, j'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre ! Entre Zecke qui n'était pas au courant, le merci implicite à Gaby lors de l'annonce de Chad et le fait que j'en ai parlé avec Taylor, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à tenir !

« - C'est pour ça que tu es partis dehors à un moment ?

J'hochais la tête. Durant quelques minutes, on se regarda sans rien dire, puis doucement, je m'approchais d'elle ou elle de moi. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Nos visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, était le goût de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'en enfin, je pus savourer cette bouche dont je rêvais depuis longtemps, je quittais notre bonne vieille Terre pour un endroit merveilleux, avec pleins de nuages roses. Enfin pas vraiment mais j'entrais dans une bulle de douceur et de bonheur. Lorsqu'on se sépara, je fus surpris. A la place de Jade se trouvait Gabriella qui me regardait méchamment. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » semblait dire ses yeux. Horrifié, je me reculais d'un coup, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une minute, Jade réapparut affolée.

« - Hey Troy, tout va bien ?

« - Je … oui, c'est juste que …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était si étrange de revoir Gaby debout face à moi. Pris de court, je regardais Jade et murmurais :

« - Je … Je suis désolé je … c'était une erreur. Je … Je croyais que j'avais tourné la page, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je cherchais juste du réconfort ! Et ce n'est pas juste pour toi ! Tu as été là tout le temps que j'en ai eu besoin et je ne veux pas t'utiliser comme placebo ou médicaments !

Sur ces mots et sans même attendre sa réaction, je fuyais jusque chez moi. Je montais les marches rapidement sans saluer mes parents et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, m'insultant de tous les noms. J'avais agis comme un imbécile. Jade méritait mieux qu'un mec au cœur brisé.

Voili voilou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Cette fic touche à sa fin quand même. Plus qu'un chapitre je crois. Le plus beau, le plus merveilleux de l'histoire, dit-elle alors que rien n'est écrit. Mdr Laissez-moi vos impressions

**Petite note à ****chris87** : Non, non le voili-voilou, je l'utilise depuis super longtemps ! Depuis au moins 2005 ! :p

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Epilogue

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Comme promis, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et bien sûr, un merci tout spécial à **chris87**, **Agent Sachiimii** (Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent ! Je sais pas si j'ai du talent, mais paraît qu'il faut juste y croire :p ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.), **MMC** et **DD-Love-HP** pour leur reviews et leur soutien !

**Disclamer** : Tous ce que vous reconnaissez est à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Quant à ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**CHAPITRE 13**

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, cherchant pourquoi j'avais embrassé ma voisine. D'accord, je la trouvais mignonne et géniale, mais c'est tout. Enfin, je n'avais pas envie d'elle, et je ne pensais pas qu'à elle. Bon là tout de suite, si mais c'est tout. Je secouais la tête et me changeais pour dormir. Je m'allongeais de nouveau, et pensais à Gabriella. Malgré les efforts de mes amis pour éviter d'en parler, Gaby ne m'avait pas quitté de la soirée. Je souris à cette pensée. Elle était toujours près de moi. Je m'endormis sur cette idée pour faire un drôle de rêve. J'étais à Aspen, lieu de nos vacances. Nous étions dans notre chambre, allongés sur le lit. Gabriella se tourna vers moi, et me demanda d'une voix douce :

« - Pourquoi tu t'empêches de vivre ?

« - Je ne m'empêche pas de vivre Gaby ! Je suis bien avec toi !

« - Mais je suis morte Troy, tu te souviens ? Je sais que je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'oublier, mais vis aussi ! Je veux te voir sortir avec des filles, leurs briser le cœur, et puis trouver celle qui te conviendra, te marier et fonder ta famille ! Et à la fin de ta vie, quand tu seras vieux, et pleins de rides, tu t'éteindras doucement sans douleurs comme moi ! Dans ton sommeil, ta femme dans tes bras ! Et on se retrouvera ici, à notre âge d'aujourd'hui, et on vivra pour l'éternité ! A moins que ta petite femme soit ici avant toi ! Dans ce cas, je m'occuperais bien d'elle et on t'attendra toutes les deux !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'es pas plus morte que moi ! Regarde, je peux te toucher !

« - C'est mon souvenir que tu touches ! Pas moi, je suis enterrée et je veille sur toi ! En tout cas, je l'aime bien cette Jade ! Elle irait bien avec toi, dit-elle en s'affalant dans le lit.

« - Impossible, si je sortais avec elle, ça serait te tromper !

« - Si j'étais encore en vie, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis morte Troy alors maintenant réveille-toi, et va lui dire que tu l'aimes ! DEBOUT !

Sur ce cri, je m'éveillais, dans mon lit. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, la cherchant encore. Les yeux fermés, je me recouchais, sentant sa présence tout autour de moi. Je souris, et me levais. Après une douche rapide, et un petit-déjeuner devant la télé, je décidais d'aller me balader. Je montais jusqu'à la boulangerie où j'achetais des croissants, et du pain pour la journée. En rentrant, je plaçais les viennoiseries sur un plateau, y ajoutais deux bols de cafés, du jus d'orange, et une rose, piqué dans le jardin. Je frappais à la porte de chambre de mes parents. Entendant le mot magique, je pénétrais dans un monde noir.

« - Debout les p'tits loups ! Le soleil est déjà haut, et les oiseaux chantent ! Ce sera une belle journée, il faut en profiter, dis-je d'une voix enjouée en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de ma mère.

J'allais ouvrir les rideaux puis les volets, prouvant ainsi mes dires. J'allais repartir quand ma mère me demanda pourquoi tant d'attentions.

« - Je sais pas ! J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir ! Je ne vous le dis pas assez mais je vous aime ! Et puis, ce n'est pas souvent que je fais quelque chose pour vous, alors que vous, vous êtes toujours là pour moi !

Sur ces mots, je sortis, fermant la porte derrière moi. Descendant, je pris un ballon et partis marquer des paniers pour le plaisir de sentir la balle rebondir sous mes doigts. Bon je ratais la moitié de mes paniers, mais je m'en fichais. Je crois que j'aurais pu la faire rebondir durant des heures entières.

Au bout de deux heures, je laissais la balle et partis m'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche, songeant à mon rêve. Repensant à une série que j'avais vu récemment, je me levais et partis chercher un ballon de baudruche que je gonflais, avant de l'attacher à une ficelle. Je pris le tout et allais dans le jardin. Inspirant à fond, je le regardais. Le ballon symbolisait l'âme de Gabriella, et le lâcher signifier que j'acceptais son départ, et que j'étais prêt à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Inspirant un bon coup, je fixais le ballon blanc, et murmurais :

« - Au revoir Gaby, on se retrouve dans une centaines d'années, j'espère, dis-je en lâchant le ballon que je regardais voler.

Durant plusieurs minutes, je restais là, le nez en l'air en repensant à mon rêve. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas, dans le jardin d'à côté. Tournant la tête, je vis Morgane.

« - Bonjour, Jade est debout, demandais-je.

« - Bien sûr, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

« - Euh non, sinon elle va fuir, je peux venir la voir ?

« - Aucun problème, elle s'est levé tôt ce matin, je vais aller vérifier qu'elle est décente !

J'acquiesçais et partis tranquillement. Je prévins mes parents de ma destination, prit mes clés, et mon portable avant de partir. Lorsque j'arrivais, Guillaume m'ouvrit. Il partit chercher le journal et me dit de monter. Je croisais ma voisine et elle m'assura que sa fille était présentable. Arrivé devant la porte, je toquais doucement.

« - Qui c'est ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle ouvrit, et de stupeur, la referma d'un coup. Sur le coup, je restais stupéfait. J'entendis un tiroir se fermer, un livre tomber, puis Jade me fit face, de nouveau.

« - Désolé, j'avais quelques trucs à faire avant ! Tu venais pour ?

« - Et bien, je voulais te parler ! Je peux entrer, ou tu préfères qu'on sorte ?

« - Euh non entre !

Elle s'effaça et me laissa pénétrer son sanctuaire. J'observais le style oriental. Du baldaquin ou voilages, tout était fait pour donner l'impression d'entrer dans un nouveau monde.

« - Assieds-toi !

« - Merci ! En fait, si je suis venu aussi tôt, c'est pour m'excuser ! De mon attitude d'hier ! Je t'ai mentis ! La vérité, c'est que lorsque que l'on s'est embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir Gabriella et ça m'a fait un choc ! J'avais l'impression de la tromper ! C'était désagréable ! Ce qui est dommage parce que ça fait super longtemps que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, et hier, je crois que j'ai été pris au piège à cause de l'ambiance de la soirée et tout ça ! Mais cette nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve ! J'étais avec Gaby à l'hôtel et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la croire encore en vie, et … enfin bref, disons que ça m'a ouvert les yeux ! En t'embrassant hier, ce n'est pas elle que je trompais, mais moi !

« - En clair ?

Je m'étais mis debout pour parler, j'avais beaucoup de mal à la regarder en face à cause de ma timidité. Pris d'un élan soudain, je m'approchais d'elle et déclarais :

« - En clair, ça donne ça, dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres timidement sur les siennes attendant une réponse.

Elle se recula.

« - Tu sais Troy, j'ai pas envie que tu m'embrasses et que tu me dises deux heures après que c'était une erreur, commença-t-elle.

Je la coupais en lui assurant que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête mais que j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis aussitôt. Elle répondit avant de reculer d'un bond, se collant elle-même au mur.

« - Et puis, tu sais que mes parents veulent me marier à quelqu'un de bien selon leurs critères et je …

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Je posais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, plaçant en même temps mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps, lui coupant toute retraite. Ce coup-ci elle répondit vraiment sans s'éloigner. Au contraire, elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et je raffermis mon étreinte au niveau de sa taille.

FIN

Voili voilou C'est définitivement terminé. J'espère que cette fic vous a plut. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à vous la faire partager. A bientôt !

Un merci tout spécial à **chris87** (et oui encore ^^), et **MMC** pour m'avoir donné son avis en premier !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
